In another life
by Ghostofthepast03
Summary: I have been fan of the "Flash" so this story is base on it with a few twists
1. Prologue

A wiseman once said "Things are only impossible when you can't prove it". Even when we couldn't see them, there were hundreds of worldssimultaneously existing beside ours, separated by a dimensional wall. They might be Earth but make no mistake. Not all of them were pleasant.

In onespecific world where civilization was destroyed over night, where the heroes fell, there was only two choices, to kill or to be killed. Welcome, our guests! To Earth X! Your worst nightmare!


	2. Arc 1

It was the middle of the night when a teen with multiple hair colors woke up to the sound of a bell. As soon as he pushed himself up, another teen who was standing at the door threw a shirt at him. Ironically, it got stuck in his spiky bangs, covering his face.

"Suit up! It's hunting time!"

When he managed to pull it off, the owner of the voice had already left. Paying that to no mind, he hurried get dress. Once done, he pulled out a big and long suitcase made from a rare alloy out from under the bed, entered the codes and stepped back. In the blink of an eye, a whole armory unfolded before his eyes.

Glancing left and right, he took a few stuffs along with a big laser gun before having the suitcase closed again. He pushed it back where it belonged and left the room, closing the door as he did.

...

Arriving at a giant metal gate a few minutes later, he took a quickly scan around. There were a lot of people here armed with weapons. Compared to his, they weren't really that high tech. Then, his eyes fell on a teen with three different hair color. He was talking to some middle age men near to the gate.

Making his way there, he called out.

"Yusaku."

Upon hearing his name, the teen turned around.

"So you finally decide to join us, Ai. I was getting tired of waiting."

"From what I see, I still got five minutes to spare."

"Tell that to the monsters. I'm sure they would stop right away when you say there were still a few minutes left till they can attack."

"Alright, alright. I'll try to be quicker next time."

"I can never understand why you won't use the weapons we gave you. They aren't that bad."

"Yeah, but I perfer my owns."

"I'll have you upgrading them later."

"Sure, if we can find enough parts."

"You're in charge for today. Don't let us down."

"We all know I'm going to mess up."

"That's why I'll be there to fix everything and have a good laugh with everyone when it happens."

"You're evil, you know that, right?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He smiled then returned to his serious face as the gate opened. "Are you ready?"

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Ai fired up his gun while lowering his goggles. "I'm always ready."

"In that case, let's find ourselves some treasures."

"Move out, everyone!"

...

Earth X, that's the name the survivals of this world gave it. To them, everything was just like yesterday when they were still living a peaceful life, having fun beside their love ones, watching the heroes beating up the badies. But then, an atom explosion took it all from them. Now, they scouted the ruin of their once wonderful city for foods and necesarry supplies while battling fearsome monsters which roamed both the land and sky day and night. Along the way, they have to keep their eyes out for villians. If one did show up, they have to retreat right away. After all, they would be dead before they could even land a blow.

Finished killing a patch of monsters, some took out their knives, ready to gather some meats. Despiste their hideous appearance, they tasted really good. But before they could, Ai stopped them. He pulled out a bunch of needles and threw them at the corpses. Some turned pitch dark while some remained the same.

"Gather only from this one and those over there. They are edible. That's unless you want poison as a special spice for your meat."

"R-right!"

"Looks like you have everything under control." Yusaku said while walking toward him. He and some others just came back from their scout inside the android factory behind them.

"Did you find anything good in there?" Ai asked.

"Is that suppose to be a question?" He smirked.

"Only when you want it to be." The teen smiled and patted his head.

Suddenly, they received a transmission.

_"This is headquarter. Do you copy?"_

"Yusaku here. Is something wrong?"

_"We are picking up a life energy 200 meters from your location."_

"Life enegry?" Ai furrowed his brows. "Another monster?"

"_Negative. It's too small to be one. We suspect it to be a child."_

"A child!? Out here!?" Everyone's eyes widened while Yusaku asked HQ to send him the coordinates. In the matter of seconds, a map of the area with a big red spot on it was displayed on his googles

"I got it. Thank you. Over and out."

"Wait a second, Yusaku. Don't tell me you are planning to go there?"

"I am. Is there a problem?"

"I thougth you were smarter than this. There's no way a child could survive out here. It must be a trap."

"And if it isn't? Are you really that heartless to leave when knowing there could be another survival out there?"

"I..."

"I don't know about you, but I'm going no matter what you guys say."

"Let us accompany you." A man suggested.

"No. If it really is a trap, it will be bad if the whole team got taken down."

"But!"

"You guys returned to base. I'll go with him." Ai patted his shoulder.

"You are?" He raised a brow. "Why?"

"Well, someone has to be there to laugh when you're wrong." He smirked.

"Hmph. Let's go!"

"Be careful. you two!"

He gave them a wave then disappeared into the screen of smoke with Yusaku.

...

After nearly an hour, they arrived at their destination. Since they ran into a bunch of monsters on the way here, their clothes were all covered in blood and it wasn't really pleasant. At first, they couldn't find anything even though the signal was right in front of them. But then, Ai found a trap door. However, they couldn't open it. That's why the golden eyes teen decided to use a bomb he made.

"Are you crazy!? That will kill them!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"..."

"I take that as a no."

Quickly setting it, he grabbed Yusaku's hand and pulled him behind some big building debris.

**_BOOM!_**

The sound echoed as the air became dustier than before. Leaving their cover while letting out a few coughs, Ai and Yusaku gaze at the door. It was still intact. It might be an illusion but Ai found it shinier than before the bomb went off. Lucky for them, even when it failed to blow off the door, the bomb success in creating a big hole next to it.

"...It's not what I was expecting but better than nothing." He looked at Yusaku. The teen then gave him a nod and both of them ran there, jumping through the hole. They knew they need to hurry since the loud sound would be attracting monsters their way, not to mention a possible super villian.

At the end of a long hallway, they found a steel door. It was no surprise that this one was locked too but from the outside. With one shot from Yusaku's gun, the lock was broken and he kicked the door in.

Sitting in a corner of the room, wrapped in a blanket was a white hair boy with blue highlight. He seemed exhausted. Upon seeing them, fear reflected in his eyes as his body trembled.

"It's alright. We aren't here to hurt you."

The next second, a sound came from behind him. When he turned around, he saw Ai's lazer gun on the ground.

"It's...you."

"Do you know him?"

It took a while before the teen could answer.

"Yeah... He's the one who broke my heart."


	3. Arc 2

"So, what exactly happens?" Asked a young lady as she treated the serious wound on Ai's arm while Yusaku was treated by another. The only different between them was instead of being shot like his commander, Yusaku just got bit by the boy they came to rescue. However, that didn't mean it looked any better.

The little one was so triggered that they have to give him some sedative just to get him out of the room.

On the way back, they ran into a group of bandits. They heard rumor about them before but neither of them dreamed about they bumping into these people one day. It was no surprise that they demanded Yusaku an Ai to leave their equipments behind. The bandit leader who was a scary looking middle age man said they would let the teens and the boy go once they tossed all their gears over to their side. Of couse, the two knew better than that. Even if they got what they wanted, those bandits would never let them go, especially when a pack of monsters was closing in.

Acting like he was taking off his belt, Ai took out one of his mini bombs and threw at them. It then exploded, knocking them all back. Using this chance, the two teens ran as fast as they could. At this point, those bandits didn't care about the gears anymore. They just wanted to teach Ai and Yusaku a lesson. Even so, they didn't expect the two young ones to be so good with a gun. One by one, they fell. Ai was a little distracted at the end, so he didn't dodge the blast in time.

"I see. You two killed them all."

"Not all." Ai said simply. "The monsters took care of the last one."

"In any case, both of you did well making back alive. However, you won't be able to go out anymore ."

"It's not that bad."

"Your bones are disconnected, your nerves and blood vessels at that place are completely fried. Not to mention there is a giant hole in the middle of your arm, Ai. An adult rat can crawl through it with no problem."

"...Okay, I take that back."

"On the bright side, if one does show up, we can make stewed." The teen patted his shoulder.

"Not helping, Yusaku." Ai gave him a glance.

After that, she received a report from the ones who were taking care of the boy. He had been left starving for many days, so they have to get some water and medicine in his system. If Yusaku and Ai have brought him back one second later, he might not have made it. From what they could see, there wasn't any physical wound on his body but they worried about his mental health. He did hurt the emerald eyes teen after all. The young lady also filled them in a very important detail. This boy, he was muted.

...

Finished taking a nice warm bath, Ai was on his way back to his room when he spotted a crowd at the canteen. Curious, he decided to ask around. Turned out, the boy just woke up a few minutes ago. And right now, Yusaku along with some other people were trying to get him to eat something. He was hungry, that's for sure. Yet, he refused to touch any food on the table and just kept on hugging his cat plushie tight.

Seeing this broke everyone's hearts. All but one. Turning around, the golden eyes teen was about to take his leave when the memory of that person's bright smile flash through his mind.

**_"_Ai."**

He froze.

Biting his lips, he made his way through the crowd, straight to table. Once there, he grabbed Yusaku's wrist which was holding a fork with a small cut piece of the streak at the end and ate it. His action surprised everyone.

"Hm, it would taste a lot better if there was some pepper on it. But I guess we are out."

"What are you doing, Ai? That wasn't for you!"

"I know. But someone has to eat them if he doesn't. Food don't taste good when they are cold."

"Even so--"

"Shhh." He then sat down next to Yusaku. "Would you mind cutting them up for me? I can't really... You know."

The teen gazed at his right arm and let out a sight. Then, he started to cut the big piece of steak into smaller ones and fed them to him, one by one. Yusaku was young but he was a great leader. Everyone respected him. Yet, no one could understand why he would agree to Ai's stupid request.

After the third bite, he took the fork from the teen's hand and held it out in front of the boy's mouth.

"Are you really going to just sit there and watch me eat? Or would you rather try them yourself?"

The boy looked at him then back at the fork. Just when Ai's arm was getting tired, the little one opened his mouth and took the piece of meat. Once he finished, he took the spoon and started eating the bowl of soup faced in front of him.

"Well, it looks like my work here is done." He pushed himself up. " You guys handle the rest."

"Ai."

"Hm?"

"You still care about him, don't you?"

He left without answering.

When the others asked Yusaku what that was all about, he told them what Ai told him, that this boy was the one who broke his heart. No one found it strange or confusing. After all, Ai didn't belong to this world.


	4. Arc 3

Sitting on the bed, gazing at a folded photo of that person, the memory of all the times they spent together flashed through his mind. He didn't realize it but he was crying. Sometimes, he wished everything was just a dream.

That day, it snowed heavily. Ai was in bed, cuddling up with the teddy bear Ryoken gifted him for his birthday when he heard the doorbell. Rushing down the stairs, he went to the front door and opened it. He was surprise to see the young man standing there with a layer of snow on his head and shoulders.

_"Did he walk all the way here?"_

That was his first thought. Ai invited him in but he refused, saying he would leave right away after saying a few words. Not even a million years did the teen think his few words would turn out to be the thing he rather die than hear.

"**Ai, let's break up."**

**"Th-that joke isn't funny, Ryoken. Y-you are joking, right?"**

**"I wish I was."**

**"I-I know! You are still mad because I went camping without telling you, right? I promise I won't do again. So please...Ryoken..."**

**"You don't get it, do you!? I was just playing with you this whole time!"**

**"Y-you are lying."**

**"Why don't you use that brain of yours for once? Do you really think I would love someone like you when I have a bunch of girls in my grab? We're done. Don't ever bother me again."**

At that very moment, Ai's world collapsed.

Suddenly, he heard knocking on the door. Quickly wiping off his tears, the teen hid the photo under the pillow before went to open it. Standing there with carrying a mattress, blanket and a pillow was no one other than Yusaku. The little one was hiding behind him but Ai could see him just well as he peeked out a bit then pulled right back.

"Don't tell me..." He glanced at Yusaku.

"I afraid so. Your room is the only spare one left. I would love to bring him back to my room, but with the others' bad sleeping habits, it would be tortured."

"This is so unfair, you know. Among all the rooms here, mine is the smallest!"

"In that case, we can swap places. I'll sleep here with him while you--"

"Fine, he can stay."

"Wise decision." He smiled.

After that, he moved to the side allowing Yusaku and the boy to come inside. Once he had finished setting up everything, Yusaku left. He also told Ai the boy's name. He and the others managed to get it after the teen left a while ago. It wasn't a surprise when he heard it. They might be in different age, from different world, but they were still the same person, Ryoken Kogami.

As he took a look around, Ai filled him in on one very important rule.

"Don't touch my stuffs. EVER!"

He then took the photo and put it away before turning off the light, snuggling in the blanket. He couldn't leave a child sleeping on the floor, so he told Ryoken to sleep on the bed just like what Yusaku expected him to do. There was a only ten minutes left till they started serving food. However, he didn't feel like eating. All he wanted was to sleep.

...

As the moon and stars came out to play, a pair of glowing golden eyes stared down at the sleeping Ai just like a predator locking onto its prey. The mysterious person reached their hand out but stop midway. Then, they left.

...

Hearing the door slamming, Ai woke up. As he pushed himself up, letting out a yawn, he noticed the bed was empty, and Ryoken's cat plushie was on the floor.

Telling himself the boy must have went to the bathroom, he laid down. Yet, the moment his head touched the pillow, he realized something. He never told the little one where it was. His room was at the isolated part of the base, so beside him, there would be no one else around to ask unless Ryoken could hold up untill he reached the canteen which was unlikely. Pushing himself up, he ran to the door and rushed out.

There was two ways to go but he choose the left side to go. After one minute of running, he heard footsteps coming from ahead. He called out but the footsteps kept on going farther away from him. He chased after it. And before he noticed, he was right in front of the bathroom.

"So he does know the way after all."

Just to make sure, he knocked on the door and told the one inside to knock once for "yes", knock two for "no"

"Is that you in there, Ryoken?"

One knock.

"Did Yusaku told you where this was?"

Another knock.

"Since I'm here, do you want me to wait for you?"

Two knocks.

"Alright then. I'm going back first then."

Another one knock.

After that, he made his way back, not realizing he was being watched.


	5. Arc 4

Waking up at four in the morning, Ai gave Ryoken a quick check. He was still sounded asleep with drool dripping out from his mouth. Reaching for the tissue on the table, the teen carefully wiped it away then swapped pillow with him. He was a really heavy sleeper. He didn't have any reaction even after everything Ai did.

Once done, Ai tidied everything up before heading to the bathroom, bringing the dirty pillow with him.

...

By the time he arrived, there was hardly anyone in the canteen. But since the food was already being served, he picked out a few things he could eat while walking and headed straight to his workshop which was at the end of the hall, 10 meters away from his room.

He wanted to figure out just what kind of material was used to make the trapdoor Yusaku and he found yesterday. Even when the teen told him no, he brought it back anyway. He was also surprise Ai could even carry such heavy thing on his back and ran just perfectly fine, no short breath or anything.

One by one, he tried out every weapon he had on the door and it won every single round. Not a single scratch could be seen. Even the strongest axit out there couldn't do anything. He then threw it in a special room in the back along with a dozen bombs and locked the door tight. The whole base trembled as they went off. Yet, no one was alerted since Ai had already informed them before hand about his little experiment.

When he opened it, black smoke came out, causing him to cough, eyes watering. Dodging to the side, he waited patiently for it to lessen before checking inside. Surprisingly, the door was still intact.

"Seriously!? What the hell is this made from!?"

At the same time, he heard noises coming from behind. Going back outside, he saw Ryoken standing in the middle of the room, hugging his plushie tight while one of guns was on the floor. It was clearly that he touched it. Otherwise, he wouldn't look so frighten and the door wouldn't be melting a bit.

"What do you think you were doing!? I told you not to touch my stuffs!"

Being yelled at, even when he knew it was his fault, the little one couldn't stop his tears from bursting out. Seeing him like that, the teen's anger died down as he let out a sign.

"Honestly... What am I going to do with you..."

After ten minutes of appeasing, Ryoken finally stopped crying. Once Ai made him promise never to do that again, he started to put all the weapons away. It was fartly his fault for leaving these out. Any kid would be curious, wanting to touch them. Ryoken was just one in many.

Meanwhile, the little one stood to the side, watching. That was untill he saw something shiny from the room Ai just came out and dashed off.

...

As he turned around after finished putting some of the smaller guns away, he was presented with a rose by Ryoken. It wasn't a real one but one made from some kind of metal. Even so, it just didn't feel right. The shininess, it reminded him of the trapdoor. Taking a quick glance in the other room, he found out it was gone. He then looked back the flower.

_"Don't tell me..."_

Ryoken couldn't understand why Ai wouldn't take it. Perhaps one wasn't enough. That's what he told himself.

Leaning forward, he blew at it. And in the blink of an eye, it wasn't just a rose he was holding anymore but a big beautiful bouquet. He then once again processed to hold it out in front of him.

"..."

...

"What!? He has super power!?" Yusaku's eyes widened in shock. He was eating in the canteen when Ai suddenly showed up and told him this.

"Well, I wouldn't call it that. All he can seem to do is change its shape." He showed the teen the bouquet.

"Wow! He has only been here for one day and you already success in seducing him, Ai. Talks about taking a chance." He smirked.

"Haha, very funny. Do you remember the trapdoor I brought back?"

"Of couse I do. What about it?"

"You are looking at it."

"...Huh!?"

"Yeah, he changed its shape by blowing on it."

"So he knows the way to modify it. That doesn't mean--"

"I tried. It didn't work for me, so I doubt it would work for you either."

"What are you trying to say? He locked himself in that room?"

"No, all the materials inside are clearly the normal types. Only this one is different. I think he used this to keep the monsters and whoever were after him out but that one snuck pass it somehow and threw him in there."

"It does make sense. Did he say anything about your theory?"

"No, sadly. I don't think he want to remember any of it."

"That's understandable. He'd been through a lot. So, what are you planning to do with the bouquet?"

"I'll have him modify it into an armor. It would come in handy-- Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ai." Yusaku grabbed his shoulders. "He clearly likes you. Could you not break his heart?"

"Like and love are two completely different thing. He's a child. He'll soon grow tired of me. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do."

"Don't make the same mistake my Ai did!"

Upon hearing that, he stopped for a few seconds before continued forward.


	6. Arc 5

Ai of Eath X, he was only seven when he died. At his age, he shouldn't be having any worry and had fun just like any other child. Yet, he learnt to love. It was that very same thing that destroyed him. Yusaku was there when everything went down. Even when he tried so hard, he still couldn't reach that person in time.

_"Sorry Yusaku. It looks like I won't be able to attend your birthday after all..."_

...

Nearly one week had passed ever since Ryoken gifted Ai the bouquet. From then on, he followed the teen around like a little puppy with every chance he got. As for Ai himself, he didn't really mind. This wasn't the first time he got stalk all over the place.

Before anyone noticed, it was time to gather the team and went out hunting again. The teen intended to join too. Just sitting around all day made him bored. Yusaku didn't have any objection since Ai could shot with both hands. Not being able to use his right hand ever again just meant he couldn't use the big laser gun anymore.

Yet, he couldn't even get pass his bedroom door as Ryoken hugged his leg tight. He really didn't want Ai to go. Before this ironic situation, Yusaku bursted out in laugh.

"You should sit this one out. We can manage."

"...Why does it feel like you are enjoying this?"

"Well, I'm not. But he has spoken, has he not? You aren't going anywhere, Ai."

"Fine... But you better get me some high tech chips while you're out there."

"I will see what I can do." He then kneeled down, patting Ryoken's head with a smile before leaving. "Take care of him for me."

...

With the team gone and he being stuck here, Ai made his way to the workshop and took apart his laser gun. He intended to build a smaller and more powerful one from scraps.

Most people would find it hard to work with just a left hand but not him. Beside, he still had his teeth. Those were basically all he needed. Ryoken was allowed to help too by passing him the tools and scouting for the necessary parts in the drawers.

Just when he was about to place the energy core in, the boy suddenly tackled him out of the chair. Immediately after that, cracks appeared on the celling. Next thing Ai knew, all the lights went out as dust filled the air. It was so thick that they couldn't stop coughing. When he was finally able to open his eyes, he saw shock to see there was a giant hole on the celling.

This base was built 200 meters ground along with a camouflage shield and 10 layers of forcefield. That's why he and the other survivals have been safe for almost a year now. Just early today, he and some others did a check up on them. They were all working just fine.

To destroy the shields before they could even give out a warning, Ai could only think of one possibility. His suspicion was confirmed the next second as something or rather someone flew out of the hole, a villain.

"Well, would you look at that. I was just killing time by blasting some stuffs but I ended up hitting the jackpot. It must be my lucky day." Then his eyes fell on the trembling Ryoken. "Oh? Is that what I think it is? A living child. Now that's rare nowadays. I can't remember the last time I saw one. The face they made when they are about to die is really worth killing for!"

The next moment, he took to the air as one by one, monsters entered the room through the hole. Hugging Ryoken tight, Ai pushed himself up and started running.

...

As he continued to run while dodging the villain's attack, the sound of the alarm echoed in the hallways. It would seem the hole in his workshop wasn't the only door he created. Every turn he took, monsters would be there waiting. The sound of screaming along with the scent of heavy blood filled the air. Ai wanted to help the others but it wasn't an option.

Telling Ryoken to hug his neck tight, he did a 180 degrees turn and throw some mini bombs down the hall. They exploded, creating a solid ice wall, stopping them in their traces. However, he knew it wouldn't hold for long. He kept on going untill they reached a dead end.

With no choice left, he ran into a nearby room. He thought they have a bit more time before the villain and monsters caught up but he was wrong. In the blink of an eye, the bad guy was right in front of them.

"Hand the kid over to me and maybe I will give you an instant dead."

"Never!"

"To be honest, I was hoping you would say that."

Disappearing and reappearing behind him, the villian grabbed Ryoken then sent Ai flying with a simple punch. He slammed hard on the wall before sliding down, coughing out blood. Seeing that, tears filled Ryoken's eyes. Doing his best to turn around, the boy opened his mouth and bit the man's arm. It didn't hurt the slightest but he just played along and threw the litte one to the other side of the room using less force. It wouldn't be fun if he happened to die instantly.

Raising his hand up, he shot Ryoken in the left thigh with his power. He couldn't make any sound but the face he was making as his tears fell was a real masterpiece. Once again, he fired. This time to finish the boy off. Yet, when it was only a few centimetres from him, Ai rushed in from the side and pushed him out of the way. The energy beam pierced through his tummy and the wall behind, leaving a big hole in place.

"Ho? So he could still move."

Biting his lips, Ryoken crawled to the teem as his tears continued to fall. There was so much blood coming out, the little one really didn't know what to do.

"Hon...estly..." Ai reached his bloody hand up, patting his head. "You...always...cause...so...much...trou..." His eyes closed shut as his breath stopped.

At that moment, Ryoken felt his heart stopped. He shook the teen hard, trying to wake him up. In his mind, this person couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

_**Tick tock! Tick tock!**_

The clock on the wall continued to run. Just a few more ticks and another run would be complete.

Having his power charged at maximum, the villain once again aimed at the helpless boy.

"You shouldn't be so sad. You'll be joining him shortly."

_**Diing~**_

The sound of the pendulum clock went off. It was officially 6 pm.

At that very moment, he suddenly felt a great pressure as he quickly jumped back. As soon as his foot touch the floor, black flames surrounded four corners of the room while another created a wall, dividing the place into two. It was then the man noticed his whole body was shaking.

_"I'm afraid?"_

In a split second after the flame separating them lower, he saw it. Standing there, staring straight at him with his cold eyes was a black hair teen with dark blue highlight. Beside from his black suit, he was wearing bullet shaped earrings.

As the teen took a step forward, the barrier went out as the man took one step back, shaking even more than before.

"I-it can't be! You're suppose to be dead!"

"I thought it was clear when I made my name known." His golden eyes glowed bright. "I'm immortal."

The next second, his clothes suddenly caught on fire. No matter what he did, they wouldn't go out. Before he knew, he was a human torch. Crawling to the teen, the villian grabbed his pants leg, looking up with his half boney face, he begged for his life. The teen moved back, stepping on his hand while crushing it to dust.

"Disappear!"


	7. Arc 6

Finished their hunts for the day, Yusaku and the others were on their ways back when the teen saw the pebbles on the ground moving. Right after that, their goggles gave out an emergency warning, more than one hundred enemies were heading this way. All their guns were low on enegry. At best, they could fire twice before shutting down. They also have some mini bomb Ai made left but those won't be enough to take out such large number. Unable to outrun nor fight them face to face, the teen ordered everyone to hide. It wasn't very long before those creatures were running on top and beside them.

Some stopped and turned Yusaku's way when they heard the young lady who was next to him coughing from the thick dust . Their bloody red eyes along with their drooling mouths indicated they were very hungry. They were ready for the worst. Yet, the monsters only gave them a quick gaze before resuming forward.

Once they were all gone, he and the others came out. They were relief they made out in one piece. However, Yusaku found it strange. Those monsters could have easily eaten them with a little of effort but they choose to walk away. That's weird especially when it looked like they were so hungry, they could eat their own kind.

Then it hit him. Their hideout was in the direction those creatures rushed off to.

He immediately contacted the base but no answer. When the line finally got though, they all heard a terrible scream along with the roar of the monsters before the signal went out. At that point, they all started running.

_"Please, let us make it in time!"_

_..._

Arrving at the entrance, Yusaku had a DNA scan and the door opened. What he and the others saw after that shocked them. It was just as they fear.

Quickly got inside, they split up, picking up any weapon they could see. Their priority now was to look for survivals.

While running down the hall, the teen noticed all the monsters' corpses were all being burnt by this unusual back flame while the corpses of those who had fallen weren't. It was like they only targeted anything that wasn't humans. As he reached his hand out, trying to touch the corpse, the flame grown bigger and swallowed it whole. Then it went out. Not even ash remained.

At that moment, a fragment of memory came back to him. He saw this flame before when he was young. But the one who possessed this power should no longer be on this world. His thought was cut off as he heard noises coming from ahead. He then advanced forward without a second thought.

Stopping at the room whose door have been blown away by an enormous force, he carefully gazed inside. Sitting there with a knife in her chest was a long white hair young lady with light blue highlight. He recognised her, one of the lost heroes, Deity. Then his gaze fell on the one laying on her lap. The gun dropped to the ground as he dashed there.

"Ai!"

Hearing that, the young lady looked up. At the same time, Yusaku fell on the ground. When he took a look, he saw his legs were wrapped in vines sprouted up from the floor.

"My apologize but I can't let anyone touch him right now." She said as she continued to channel her power throughout his cold body.

"Is he...?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Dammit! We should have never left!"

Again, he failed to protect his friend.

"If you have stayed, you would only increase the number of casualties. Together, you could fight off the monsters with two to three sacrifices but against a villain, your chance of winning is less than zero. Am I wrong?"

"No..."

"You don't seem to be afraid of me. That must mean you know who I am."

"Yes, I used to watch you fight alongside the other heroes on the news. You are Deity."

"My, I'm flatter. I don't think anyone would remember me. They called me a hero but I was just a supporter as most."

"I know this sounds like a bad idea but shouldn't you pull that knife out and heal yourself first?" From what he could see, it penetrated her heart.

"Oh, there is no need for that. I won't die."

Around that time, a cough escaped the teen's mouth.

"Ai!"

"Hm, this isn't good." She furrowed her eyes. "Even though I successfully restarted his heart, his body won't hold out for long. It is quite bad damaged both inside and outside. And with all the blood loss, he is barely getting an oxygen now."

"You mean we will lose him again?"

"I'm afraid so."

"There must be something we can do!"

"There is but not here." She took off her necklace and put it on him before gazing back at Yusaku with a bright smile. "Try not to freak out."

After that, she pulled the knife out and threw it to the side. The next moment, her clothes and appearance started to change. At the same time, the vines wrapped around the teen's legs disappeared.

"You have untill the light of the necklace went out to get him treated. Don't let all my efforts go to waste."

"...I got it." A male voice echoed in the air.

The next second, Yusaku's eyes widened in shock. Except for the colors of his hair and eyes, the one in front of him right now looked like the adult version of the young boy.

"Ryoken?"

Opposite with his shocking state, the teen gave him a cold glance before carefully lifting Ai up, waking out the door.

"Gather the survivals and meet me at the main gate. You have ten minutes."


	8. Arc 7

Picking up his gun, Yusaku contacted everyone on the hunting team and spread the words. He also received some positive reports. There was a small part of base where no one had checked yet, so he quickly headed there. Something told him the mysterious teen wasn't joking.

After rejoining at an intersection, they went straight for the gate. Not counting 15 members of the hunting team, there were 40 survivals, 35 adult and 5 children. Three of them were serious hurt and in needed of medical attention. They knew they were going to die but at least, they successfully protected the little ones.

When they got to the gate, the teen was already there with Ai still safely in his arms. If Yusaku didn't know better, to him, the teen seemed to be sleeping rather than someone who was one foot closer back to the underworld. His breath was stable.

Gazing outside, they saw monsters have once again gathered and have this whole place surrounded. Yet, for some reasons, they were keeping their distances. It was like there was any protective barrier here.

"Let's go." He said simply as he moved forward. "We need to get there before the midnight bell strikes."

"Wait!" A young lady yelled out.

"Is there a problem?"

"Of couse there is! We can't just march out! They will eat us alive!"

"She's right!" The others shouted out.

"Everyone..."

The mysterious teen didn't say anything. He turned around and continued to exit the gate. Yusaku couldn't stop him, so he followed the teen out. As they moved out to the opening, those creatures took a few steps back while keeping their gazes were fixed on the one in black. Suddenly he stopped and let out a single word.

"Burn."

The next second, black flame appeared on all of the monsters' bodies, swallowing them whole. In a blink of the eye, it was like they were never there in the first place. After that, he resumed his walk while Yusaku snapped out of his shocking state and called out for the others. At this moment, he was sure the one in front of him was the legendary super villain, one that managed to take down more than twenty heroes with just one snap of his finger, Dark Phoenix.

...

They didn't know how long they have been walking. Everyone was exhausted but no one dared to say a word. After witnessing what he could do, no one wanted to get on the teen's bad side. However, the same thing didn't apply to the children. The youngest girl who was four years old bursted out in tears as she sat down on the ground. Her feet hurt so bad that she couldn't take another step.

Seeing that, Yusaku took off his gears and went there, picking her up, appeasing her. The teen gave him a glance then continued forward. One volunteered to carry the young leader's stuffs but he said it was fine to just leave them here. He had a strange feeling that wherever they were going, those wouldn't be necessary.

They walked for another ten minutes untill finally, the teen made another stop. Then black flames appeared on the ground, creating a giant circle around them. At the same time, a light one formed on the sky. Once both circles were completed, a beam of light shone down on them. It was so bright that they have to close their eyes. When they were opened again, Yusaku and the others found themselves standing in some kind of high tech military base.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice echoed in the air, attracting all of their attentions.

"I was starting to think you were never going to come back, brother. It's boring without you around."

Standing there, dressing up like a ring master was tomato haired teen.

"Yuya." He called out.

"What will you have me do? Since you brought them back, I doubt you want me to kill them." The way he smiled while saying those words crept them out.

As his eyes fell on Ai, his face turned serious.

"I see now. So that's how it is." He gazed at the teen. "You should hand him over. You only have twenty seconds left."

The teen then gave him a nod before asking Yusaku to take over. Once he was safely transferred, he walked toward Yuya. The moment the clock stroke midnight, he was swallowed up in his own flame as he fell forward. When the tomato haired teen caught him, the flame went out, revealing the unconscious Ryoken with his still bleeding thign.

"Bring the injured ones and follow me! Quickly!" He picked the boy up and started running.

...

Finished placing their commanders in what so called _"Healing capsules"_, the young leader and everyone stood back as Yuya fired them up. Just in time too as the light from the Deity's necklace went out and it turned to dust.

He then showed them where the kitchen was along with a hall fulled of empty rooms they could use. Everyone scattered, picking out a room they like. Yusaku was about to join them when Yuya grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Yes?"

"You look like him. I guess it's only natural since you both are the same person."

"What are you..."

"Where do you think we are?"

"In a floating base hundreds miles above ground on the sky of Earth X"

"You're smart." He smiled while titling his head sightly. "But you got one thing wrong. There is a reason why those heroes never manage to find my brother, the great Dark Phoenix. That's because this hideout basically doesn't belong to that world."

"Don't tell me..."

"That's right. You are on Earth 39 now. And in this world, Yusaku Fujiki, you're already dead.


	9. Arc 8

_A few minutes later..._

"So he dies from falling out a bathroom door after tripping on a bar of soap?" Yusaku gazed at Yuya. Right now they were sitting at where the tomato haired teen called living room. But to Yusaku, it looked more like the control room.

"Yup! There's a video about it. Want to see?" He smiled.

"...I think I will pass. Still, I don't understand why he would rent a house with such large window in the bathroom."

"That's simple. It was the only place he could afford. Everything is expensive nowadays."

"I see."

As Yusaku rubbed his chin, thinking about something, Yuya continued.

"I'm surprise. I thought you would have some kind of breakdown. I did tell you something shocking."

"That's what happened when you have to put your life on the line everyday. I'd witnessed enough death to become numb to it. But that didn't mean I'm not scare when the reaper comes for me." He smiled softly. "Oh, by the way, do I and Ai of this world knew each other? If we do, I bet he laugh his ass off when he knew the reason why I die."

"Ai?" Yuya tilted his head. "Oh, you mean the one my brother brought back?"

"Yeah. From your reaction earlier, I assume you knew him."

"It's complicated. For short, he doesn't exist on Earth 39."

"Then how do you know me?"

"Curiosity gonna get you kill, so I suggest you stop unless you want this stick pierces through your heart." He poked Yusaku's chest with the cane he was holding. "Although I must say you are the best among your other selves despite the fact your Earth is now, a living hell."

"What do you mean by that?"

"For examples, on Earth 50, you, Yusaku- Ah, no, it was Yusaka, was born a female and they don't really treat women well there. Meanwhile, Yusaku from Earth 278, he got this dramatic childhood. Now he is out for revenge. As for Earth 306, that Yusaku is a total idiot. People take advantage of him all the time and he doesn't even realize it. To be honest, I'm surprise he is still alive."

"Sounds like none of my other versions is gonna live very long."

"If it makes you feel any better, Yusaku from Earth 75 is more than 200 years old now and he's still at the top of his game."

The teen was about to say something back when warnings appeared on the screens as the alarm went off. The next thing he knew, Yuya took off his hat and put it on his head, telling him to keep quiet.

As soon as Yuya finished, some kind of portal opened from behind him. Yusaku couldn't see because the tomato haired teen was blocking his view but he felt a child down his spine as he got goosebumps all over his body. Whatever or whoever was coming out from that portal was dangerous.

"Yuya." That person called out.

At that moment, while the teen was turning around, he saw what he could only describe as a dark version of himself. He reeked of deaths.

"Yusaku V. Fujiki. What a surprise." The smile on his face slowly faded away as his gaze became cold as ice. "I would say I'm happy to see you but that would be a lie."

"Still cold as ever I see." He smirked and moved closer. "Tell me, what happens to your hat?"

_"He can't see me?"_

Yusaku thought to himself as Yuya answered.

"I lost it."

"Hahaha, you aren't even trying. There is no way you would let that happen considering it was a present from that idiot. Am. I. Right?"

"Cut the chitchat and tell me why you're here." There was a hint of anger in his voice.

"Recently over at my Earth, a group of miners discovered this rare ruby. Believes it or not, it's as big an adult head. Currently, it's being locked up in the most secure safe down at the Central bank. I just thought you would be interesting in stealing it. You are the multiverse greatest thief after all."

"There is no way you would be this kind. What's the catch?"

"You know what I want." He smirked while leaning down, lifting the teen's chin up.

"I said it once, I'll say again. The answer is no." He said while slapping the bloody red eyes teen's hand away. However, as Yuya turned around, walking away, the teen grabbed his hand, pulling him back while squeezing it tight.

"You really should agree when I'm still being nice."

"And you need to learn to give up!"

The next moment, dark Yusaku's head fell off his neck while Yuya whose body turned into dark smoke reappeared on the other side of the room. Blood was dripping down from his cane.

Everything happened so fast, Yusaku didn't realize it untill it was over. He was planning to call out for Yuya but then he noticed the teen's serious face. A few seconds later, he understood why.

Turning around, the headless corpse started to move. In the blind on an eye, Dark Yusaku's head was reunited with his body. If it wasn't for the bloodstains still being there, Yusaku would think everything was in his head.

Brushing his fringe back, the teen's eyes glowed bright.

"So you like it rough huh. Very well, I'll play with you, kitty!"


	10. Arc 9

As Dark Yusaku charged at him, Yuya adjusted his stance and face him head on. After that, they were all over the place. Just trying to keep up with them made Yusaku's eyes hurt. He couldn't think much at this moment. However, one thing was for sure. The tomato haired teen was luring his evil version further away from him.

Suddenly, the bloody red eyes teen disappeared from their sights. By the time Yuya realized where he was, it was too late. Grabbing the teen's neck, Dark Yusaku pushed him back, slammed him hard against the cold metal wall. His cane managed to pierce straight through his heart. Yet, it didn't seem to bother him as he pulled it out from the back. His wound started to heal at the same time.

"Poor innocent weaking Yuya, you'll have to try harder if you want to kill me." He said while increasing his grip causing Yuya to suffocate.

Before this situation, Yusaku was about to dash there when he heard the teen's voice in his head.

_"Stay where you are!"_

The next second, the decorations on the hat turned into chains, forced him down on the chair. Meanwhile, Yuya bit his lips as his lower body started to turn into black smoke. Seeing that, Dark Yusaku simply piercrd his other hand in the teen's chest and grabbed his heart. Blood then dripped out from his mouth as his body returned to normal.

"Now, now, you weren't think of running, were you?" He squeezed it. "I'm not done punishing you yet."

"Yu--"

"Yu. Sa. Ku!"

Hearing his name called, the emerald eyes teen turned his head. Standing there with a smile on his face was Ai. Yet, it wasn't the one he knew. The way he dressed alone felt weird.

"I knew I would find you here."

"What do you want?"

"It's a lovely day, so I thought we can get some ice cream."

"No."

"Aw, come on. Don't be so cold! It took me twenty minutes just to get the gate working."

"Not my problem."

"So mean! By the way, if you continue, he will die for sure. Isn't he suppose to be your crush?"

"Those who make me mad suffer. You know that."

"Yeah. But I don't think that person gonna be happy when he found out."

As soon as he finished, a black flame headed straight for the teen. Quickly pulling his hands back, he jumped back, dodging it. Yet, it was like a living creature. It changed direction and continued to chase after him untill finally, it managed to wound him. Unlike the wound before, this one wasn't healing.

Meanwhile, Yusaku who broke free when the chains suddenly became loosen reached Yuya and tried his best to stop the bleeding. With the hat off his head, Dark Yusaku and the other Ai could see him clearly. However, their gazes landed on the teen standing next to the door.

"Speaks of the devil. Long time no see, Ryoken!" Ai smiled as he came closer.

The next second, a small black fire started on his cap. While he took it off, trying to put it out, Yusaku hugged Yuya tight and ran pass them. Once they have safely left, the teen took a few step forward as the other person spoke.

"You should have told me you were back, Revolver. I would have brought along a basket full of poison apples."

"...Die."

"Woah! Woah! Hold on there!" Ai dashed there and grabbed his arm, pushing it down. "I know he hurt you brother but could you please not end him this time?"

"...Leave before I turn you both into ash."

"Thanks." He placed a quick kiss on his cheek then ran off, hugging Dark Yusaku's arm, pulling him through the newly opened portal. Through all the process, they continued to look at each other, even till the very last moment where it closed.

"Well, that's surprising. You actually let them go. Or should I say you got your wish granted?"

"Yuya..."

"Don't worry, I'll check on him and the other one too."

"Thank...you..."

...

Standing in front of a healing capsule with his clothes stained in blood, Yusaku clenched his fists. Again, he failed to protect those in need.

Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed in the air.

"Today sure is a crazy day, don't you agree?"

"Deity!"

"Sorry I couldn't company you and the others earlier. He is the only one aware of this location."

"How is your wound?"

"All heals up. Thanks you for asking." She smiled. "Sadly, I can't say the same thing for the little one, so I'm best returning to the capsule."

"I see."

"There's something you want to ask me, right? I can see it in your eyes."

"What exactly happened back then? You transformed into Dark Phoenix then he shrunk down... It's just too confusing."

"It would take all day to explain but for short, right now, he and I are what you might call different personality of little Ryoken Kogami. He isn't aware of our existences as our memories are separated... Or rather they once were..."

"Deity?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just talking to myself. Anyway, every night at six, he will take over untill midnight. I assume you saw it earlier when you got here. Once the time run out, even if he likes it or not, he will be forced to switch back with the little one."

"But then, what about you?"

"I don't have the privilege as him. I guess this is where the saying **_"Villains always win"_** comes into play. Like Ryoken after Dark Phoenix took over, I'm put in a sleeping state. I can only come out when this body is, how you say, in fatal state."

"That's why...you have the knife in your chest."

"Yeah. He needed me to bring your friend back, so that was the only way. Even if he was to die, he would have come back anyway...just like the immortal bird. But I don't think you'll be seeing him for the next four days."

"What do you mean?"

"All I can tell you is the walls that keep us separate also protect us. If we go against them, we'll pay the price." She took a pause before continuing. "One little advice, the next time you encounter him, don't call him Ryoken. He has already abandoned that name."


	11. Arc 10

_Earth 2, Nightmare fortress..._

Sitting on the bed, Yusaku stared into the distance while Ai took care of his wound. Revolver's fire got him good. His right arm barely had any meat left as all the skin had burnt away. Yet, he didn't feel any pain. It could consider a blessing for him.

All sort of thoughts filled his head. He only came back to his sense when the other person's vocie echoed in the air, informing he was done. As Ai took the basin filled with bloody water, he told Yusaku not to do anything that would tick off Revolver again. After all, his power was the only thing that could kill the teen.

However, he only managed to get half of sentence out before Yusaku suddenly hugged him from behind, pulling him into his lap. At the same time, the basin fell on the floor and water splashed.

"Yu...saku?"

The next second, he felt a pain coming from the back of his neck. It hurt so bad that a groan escaped his mouth. When the teen finally let him go, he quickly moved away, touching it. It stringed as his fingers stained with blood and saliva. Meanwhile, Yusaku licked the blood off his lips. Ai yelled out, asking why he did that but he didn't answer. Pushing himself up, he made his way forward, stopping right next to him.

"Let's go."

"Huh? Go where?"

"Didn't you say you want to get ice cream?" He titled his head.

At that moment, his eyes lighted up as everything that just happened was erased from his mind.

"I knew you care about me, Yusaku-tan~!" Ai hugged his arm.

"You're thinking too highly of yourself. I just thought it would be nice to end some lives in the park."

"Whatever you say~" He smiled and hugged Yusaku's arm tighter.

...

Three days, that was how long Yusaku spent in the room where the healing capsules were placed untill one of the other survivals successfully advised him to go to one of the remaining empty room and rest. Most of them could understand why he did so. That's why they didn't say a thing.

The teen was already extremely tired both physically and mentally, so the moment his head touched the pillow, it was light out for him.

As the moon and stars came out to play, he awoke from his deep slumber. And the first thing he saw was a pair of glowing crimson eyes. The old him would definitely tremble and scream out of fear, but after being through so much, this was nothing to him.

"Yuya?" He was wearing a different set of clothes but it was definitely him.

"Where did you put my hat? I can't find it anywhere!" He pouted.

At the same time, Yusaku noticed how messy the room had become. It was like a tornado just swept through here.

Silding his hand in his pocket, he pulled out a small cube with glowing light blue highlight and threw it in the air. The next moment, Yuya's hat fell on his head as the emerald green eyes teen caught his little gear. He explained that was how they stored things back at Earth X.

"Well, at least you didn't lose it. If you did, I might have to kill you."

"Sorry..."

"Huh?"

"Back then...I couldn't help you."

"Are you trying to hit on me or something?"

"What? No!"

"Good to know." He smiled then jumped down from him. "I'm hungry. If you really want to apologize then cook me dinner. I'm sure your once half dead commanders would be extremely happy to see you too."

"Does that mean Ai...?"

"Not yet. He needs to stay in there for at least another four days."

"I see."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Hm?"

"Lock the door if you are going to sleep next time or..." He smirked. "...I won't guarantee you'll be able to walk next morning."

Yusaku froze for a few seconds before coming back his sense.

_"Did he just hit on me?"_

He shaked his head, throwing that thought right out. From what he could make out from his evil version's and Yuya's conversation before everything went down, the tomato haired teen had already had someone he likes, so there was no way he would be interested in anyone else.

With that set in his mind, he pushed himself up, adjusted his clothes then headed toward the kitchen.


	12. Arc 11

Slowly opened his eyes, Ai woke up. His memory was hazy, his sight was blurry, his body felt weak. Yet, that didn't change the fact he was still alive. In a world of darkness where nothing seemed to exist, he remembered falling down slowly into a bottomless pit as the freezing cold air around him stole all his sense away. At that moment, he heard a voice calling out for him. It sounded familiar but he couldn't recall.

_"Where are you? I can't see you."_

The next thing he knew, he found himself here, in this unfamiliar room. As everything became clearer, he took a look around. Suddenly, he felt something wiggling on his chest. Struggled to lift his hand up, he grabbed the blanket and tossed it to the side. When he saw the mysterious creature, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

For some reasons, Ryoken was using him as a pillow. Since he didn't want to wake him up, Ai stayed still. However, he was very curious about what happened after he blacked out. He doubted that villain suddenly had a change of heart and left. At that moment, the door opened automatic as Yusaku made his way in. When he saw the teen was awake, he bursted in tears.

"You idiot, what took you so long! I was worry sick!"

"And here I thought...you wouldn't cry for anything." He smiled weakly.

"Just for this time. So how are you feeling?"

"Like I'd been hit by a truck."

"I guess it's only natural since you've been to the other side."

"I was dead?"

"Yeah."

"How did...?"

"You need to thank Ryoken for that. Not only did he brought you back, he saved the rest of us."

Hearing that, Ai looked at the sleeping Ryoken who was drooling a bit on his chest then back at Yusaku with a you-are-kidding-right look.

"It's...a long story."

"I hate to ruin the touching reunion but it's going to be 6 pm soon."

"Who's that?" He gazed at the tomato haired teen leaning against the wall. He was definitely not there before.

"He--"

"Allow me to introduce myself." He took off his hat and bow. "My name Yuya Sakaki, and I'm the greatest thief of this generation. There's nothing I can't steal."

"Right..." He then gave Yusaku a sign to come closer. "Where did you find this one? Under a boulder?"

"Twenty seconds." Yuya said.

"Sorry." The teen said before suddenly yanking Ryoken off his friend while moving back a bit. Because of that, he who was deep asleep, slowly opened his eyes.

**_Diing~_**

The sound of the pendulum clock echoed in the air. At that moment, Ryoken's body was swallowed up by black flame. Before Ai noticed, a black hair teen with blue highlight was standing there. As he gave him a glance, Yusaku pulled his hands back and moved away.

"Welcome back, brother." Yuya smiled brightly while waving his hand.

"Ryo...ken...?"

When he heard that, the teen turned his head, gazing down on Ai whose eyes were widened in shock. Meanwhile, Yusaku's body tensed up since Deity warned him not to call him by that name. Yet, he didn't know the same thing apply to Ai or not. After all, he seemed more relax around the teen. His worry got erased when Ryoken replied him softly.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry but can you turn back? I like the little one more."

At that moment, Yusaku facepalmed while Yuya tried to hold back his laugh.

Walking to the bed, he sat down and took off one his earrings. He then processed to put it on Ai's ear before placing a kiss on the teen's forehead. After that, his body was once again swallowed by the flame. And when it went out, little white hair Ryoken was there still half asleep. Yet, when he saw Ai, he became wide awake as he hugged the teen's neck, rubbing his cheek against his while his tears fell. If it wasn't for the earring swinging back and forth at his ear, everything just now would seem like a silly dream to him.

"Are you happy, **_sister-in-law_**?" Yuya said as his cane tapped on the floor. "My brother fulfilled your request."

"...What did you just call me?"

"Don't tell me..." Yusaku gazed at the crimson eyes teen and received a smile in return. "You truely are a magnet, Ai."

"Huh!?"

"You see, my brother has already made his claim." He signaled the earring on Ai's ear. "You belong to him."


	13. Arc 12

_Earth X, the Villain's Association..._

Gathered around a big round table like Arthur and his royal knights, the villains glanced at each other. They were scattered across the world, causing destruction of their owns when they received the summoning call from the head of the association. No one dared to be late as it would put their life in danger.

Then, one of the female villains stood up and started to throw a tantrum while slamming the table. If it wasn't make from a special alloy, it would have already broken into pieces already. It seemed more then two weeks ago, her boyfriend, a villain went out and never returned. It was a serious matter but some just loved to show their sense of humor.

Just as she was about to release her power on them, the one who had been silent this whole time spoke.

"That's quite enough."

His voice was soft but it put an enormous pressure on them. They started trembling, sweating without knowing it. It was like they were in the same room with the reaper.

Titling his head while resting it against his hand, his glance fell on the one on the other side of the table.

"Cyber."

"Y-yes?"

"Is there something you want to share with the rest of us?"

"A-actually, a while back, I picked up a strange energy from the scanner multiple times so I have it analysed."

"And?"

"...It belongs to..."

The moment that name was mentioned, everyone's eyes except him widened in shock.

"That's impossible! He's dead!"

"Aren't you sure your machines didn't just melt function?"

"That's right!"

"I thought so too, that's why I reran it about fifty times just to make sure. The results came out the same."

At that moment, laughter filled the air. That person, he was laughing. When he finally stopped, an demonic smile appeared on his lips.

"Dark Phoenix, I look forward to seeing you again."

_Earth 39, Flying base..._

After hearing that one of explanation from Yuya, Ai attempted to remove the earring. He wasn't an object someone could claim just because they want to. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't take it off. Yuya then explained since it was his brother that put it on him, he and his other versions were the only ones who could take it off.

As soon as he finished, Ryoken successful removed it from Ai's ear. The golden eyes teen was happy but not for long as the little one returned it back to where it belongs. He just felt it looks great on Ai.

_"So this is what they called giving hope then crushing it."_

Just before he went into depress mode,he noticed he could move his right fingers. Pulling the sleeve up, he was surprise to see the big hole had already healed up. There wasn't even a single scar.

"How?"

"The healing capsules exclusive at this base could cure any disease, heal any wound. But it can't heal a broken heart sadly."

"I...see..."

_"Does he know something?"_

"Anyway, we'll leave you to rest. Come along, Yusaku. There's something I need your help with."

"If it's about helping you rob a museum again, count me out."

"Ha! You made it sounds like you have a choice!"

Seeing them like that reminded him of a similar situation he went through with Ryoken of his earth. Suddenly, the little one reached his hand out, patting his head. Ai didn't know why but he started crying. Ryoken was shock. When he finally snapped out of it, he started to wipe that person's tears away. He couldn't speak but Ai could tell he was apologizing. He really thought his action upset the teen. He just want to show Ai he wasn't alone.

Then something unexpected happened. It was so sudden that the next thing he knew, his face was in between that person's soft boobs as they patted his head, comforting like a child. With his face dark pink, he escaped and pushed them back slightly.

"W-who are you!?"

"Oh, right. You haven't met me before. I'm Deity. Nice to meet you, Ai-chan." She smiled.


	14. Arc 13

For the next few days, adult Ryoken or Revolver as he preferred to be called, didn't show up even when night time came. It would seem he took Ai's words to heart. However, someone more troublesome took over his place.

_The dining room..._

"Deity."

"Hm?"

"My hands are just fine, so I can feed myself." Ai said as his left eye twitched. "Stop treating like a child."

Ever since Deity decided to make her presence known, she had been acting like this at every chance she got. Luckily, she only stayed for an hour max every time she came out. Any longer and Ai might do something he would regret.

"But I'm not treating you like one. Now, say Ahh~" She smiled while continued to hold the fork in front of his mouth.

Meanwhile, everyone else just focused on their meals. They have a feeling this was the perfect time to act blind and deaf. That was untill Ai bursted out the forbidden question.

"How old are you, Deity?"

Upong hearing that, a man dashed to him, smacked his head while some of them choked.

"You idiot!"

"Oww! What was that for, Kaidou-san!?"

"You never EVER ask a girl about her age. It's forbidden!" He grabbed his shirt collar. "Just look what you did to poor Deity!"

"Ai-chan, you're so mean." Tears filled her eyes. "Bad boys like you deserve a punishment."

With that said, she hugged him tight. It would have been fine if his face wasn't being buried in her boobs. While he tried to escape, everyone laughed. At that moment, Yusaku's suspicion was also confirmed. Deity didn't say it but it was clear she cares for Ai just like Ryoken and Revolver.

"Yuya."

"Hm? What's it?"

"I know this is a bad time but are you and Revolver related by blood?"

At that moment, silence filled the air as Deity let go of the golden eyes teen.

"What--"

"You have been wondering the same thing, right?" She smiled. "Get ready for the answer."

There was hundreds of worlds out there, so it wouldn't be surprising if the answer was **"Yes"**. This wasn't their world. Holding their breath, they awaited the answer. And the word which came out from the tomato haired teen was **"No"**.

"My parents adopted him on my 4th birthday. He was six at the time. From what they told me, his parents were ones of the scientists who die in an explosion not too long ago. It seems the experiment they were working on went wrong."

"Where are your parents now? Don't tell me they are out causing crimes as we speak." A teen joked. However, what Yuya said next made he wish he never say anything.

"My parents? They die a long time ago, burnt alive in brother's black flame."

Yuya still remembered everything like it was just yesterday. After finishing all his chores, he was so tired that he felt asleep next to the bedroom's door. If it wasn't Ryoken's turn to wash the dishes, he would be forced to wake up for sure. For the first time in a really long time, he was having such a nice dream. He wanted it to last but he still had to wake up in the end. At that moment, he found himself in his brother's arms. Their surroundings, it didn't look like they were in the house.

Hearing the unique sound of fire, he turned his head, gazing at what possibly be the thing Ryoken was looking at. His sleepiness went away as he saw his house was slowly swallowed up in this unique black flame. They were quite distances away. However, he could see his parents' panicking faces as they tried to escape. Yet, the flame rised high, prevent them from doing so. It was like it has a mind of its own. At the same time, he noticed Ryoken's left hand which was laying partly on his stomach was covered in the same one. Even so, it didn't feel hot nor was it burning his clothes.

_"Brother... Is this your doing?"_

_"Yeah. We don't need them. We can survive on our owns. From now on, I'll take care of you."_

And he truly had kept his words.

How can you say something like with a smile? He killed your parents! Don't you hate him?"

"Hate? Hahaha, what's there to hate? He liberated me!"

"What do you mean?"

"You see, my so called parents weren't exactly the best people out there. They always treat me badly and only act nice in front of others. The reason why they adopted Revolver was to make him a slave like me. Untill the end, they still couldn't believe "the dog" they trained would end up bitting them!"

"Still, you could have ended up like them."

"Funny you say that. To everyone in this world, he and I are technically dead. **Poor Sakaki's family, not a single soul survives. The children must have suffered greatly.** That's what one of our neighbors was saying. Since everything was badly damaged, the police just ended the case in a snap of a finger. Four crispy corpses for two adults and two children."

"He found two corpses to take your places, didn't he?"

"Very smart, Yusaku. You're correct." He smiled. "He--"

"Yuya, that's enough." Deity said. Yet, the vibe they were getting out of her belonged to the other person. Even Ai startled and looked at her.

"Sorry. I got a bit carry away. Enough of that tragic backstory, who want to go the amusement park? I hear the circuses was in town."

"No one wants to go? You guys want to continue staying in this base that much?"

"When did you even have time to buy ticket?"

"Hm, never. I'm just gonna throw them one of these. They will have to let us in." He held out a big diamond.

"...Won't that reveal your identity as the famous thief?"

"Nope, because this belongs to Earth 2!"

"..."

"So, changes your clothes, grabs your things, we are heading out in fifteen minutes!"


	15. Arc 14

Teleported to an alley near the park, Ryoken and the others lined up before following the tomato haired teen. Like everyone else, he changed his clothes so he could blend in more easier. For once, he actually looked normal.

When they arrived at the gate, just like Yuya planned out back at base, they were allow in right away after he threw the big diamond in his hand at the guards. After that, he gave them each a legendary black card with unlimited payment, even the children got one. According to him, all transitions here used card, the gaming machines included.

"There is some shop around here, so if you see anything you like, just buy it but not too much. You might not be able to carry everything back. So, any question?"

One was about to raise her hand, asking if it was really alright for them to use these cards like that because no matter how she saw it, they were going to spend a bunch of his money, when she remembered Yuya basically slept in a room full of rare jewels so she stopped. They then divided into different group and scattered.

..

Yusaku's group first destination was the haunted house. It was surprising Ai's idea after he took a look of the park's map. Staring at the house which basically looked like it came out from a horror film, the emerald eyes teen said.

"Why don't we try something else first?"

"Don't tell me you are scared, Yusaku." Ai hugged his shoulder.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to try something so scary right off the bat. Especially when we brought him along." He gazed at Ryoken. Even an idiot could see he was shaking. However, he showed sign that he was fine and wanted to go in. At that moment, Yusaku thought of one famous saying.

_"Love is blind."_

Kneeling down, Ai patted the little one's head and praised him before picking him up, pushing the door in. Yuya and Yusaku gazed at each other then quickly caught up with them. Just like in a horror movie, the moment they were in, the door shut behind them. And the nightmare began.

_One hour later..._

Leaving the haunted house, it wasn't just Ryoken who was shaking anymore but all of them, except for Ai as he had already passed out. The things they saw in there were undescribable. Leaning against the wooden pole, Yusaku covered his mouth, trying not to throw everything in his stomach out while Yuya tried to clam himself. On the other side, the boy shook Ai, trying to wake him up. After ten minutes, their heartbeats were finally stable. They agreed to never mention anything that happened inside there and moved on to the merry-go-around.

Then while they were at the game center, each of them tried their luck on the UFO catcher. Yuya laughed at Yusaku and Ai but he was just as bad as them. At least they managed to get one after five tries. Since he got the one Ryoken wanted, Ai gave him the big white nine tails fox stuffy. He was so happy that he kissed the teen. Ai froze for ten seconds before turning away, blushing slightly.

After that, they continued to wander around, trying different games, food and taking a bunch of hilarious pictures. As the sunset, beautiful colorful lights lighted up the park just like stars. To end the day, Yusaku's group took a trip on the Ferris Wheel. Yuya and Yusaku went on a different cab, so it was just Ai and Ryoken. The teen was so deeply attracted by the beautiful scene, when he turned back, planning to tell Ryoken about his little discovery, he found the boy was asleep.

Reaching his hands out, Ai took the little one in his arms and caressed his cheek. At the same time, a rare smile appeared on his face as he leaned down, placing a kiss on those soft lips.

"Sweet dream, my angel."

...

Returned to the base, everyone took a bath and went straight to bed since they have already had dinner before heading back at a five star restaurant. For the first time in a really long time, they got to enjoy themselves without having to worry about monsters lurking around. It was truly a dream comes true. He was suppose to be deep asleep. Yet, Yusaku had became sensitive to sound, so even the smallest one could wake him up. And that was exactly what happened tonight.

Upon hearing noises coming from the control room, he went to check. There, he saw Yuya typing on the keyboard. He was wearing a black suit with a black cravat. For someone with his personality, those clothes didn't suit him at all. In fact, they brought quite a dark cloud to the air. As he pressed "Enter", a beam of light shone on him and he disappeared in a blink of the eyes.

Where he went or what he was planning to do didn't really concern Yusaku. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from walking to the keyboard. From someone who used to be a hacker like him, he easily opened a portal leading to Yuya's exact location. Taking a deep breath, he marched forward and disappeared in it.

...

Making his way through the cemetery with only the moonlight as his guidance, Yuya stopped in front of two graves. Kneeling down, he placed the bouquet in his hand down, staring at the tombstones.

"How long are you planning to follow me, Yusaku?"

At that moment, the teen stepped out from behind one of them tombstone.

"How did you...?"

"I'm the multiverse greatest thief. If I can't even tell when I'm being followed, I would have been thrown in prision already. Worse, getting myself kill."

"Sorry... I didn't mean to--"

"It's fine. Not like it really matters anyway."

"Those graves... From what you said this morning, I assume you hated them."

"I do. But it still doesn't change the fact they gave birth to me. For that, I'm grateful."

"Is that person also here somewhere? The one you love?"

"What makes you think I even have one? My party has barely begun."

"Because your eyes are the same as mine."

"What are you--"

"I was there when Ai died. We were just children but I truly love him. He didn't feel the same about me. Yet, I swon to protect him. Sadly, I failed... Even through I try so hard, I couldn't reach him in time!" He clenched his fists. "At that moment, I was dead inside. And right now, Yuya, your eyes are displaying the same sadness. You're like me, another walking dead man."


	16. Arc 15

Under the moonlight, feeling the cold breezes on his skin while gazing at Yusaku, the smile on Yuya's face slowly faded away.

"You two look alike but you aren't him. There was only one Yusaku Fujiki. And to me, he's dead."

"Then you and me of this world...?"

"Surprising isn't it? A criminal likes me pairing with the most clumsy person there is."

"Not at all. Everyone desires to be happy."

"I wish I never met him. Maybe then...he would still be alive."

"What do you mean?"

"My Yusaku has always been a sweetheart. He fulfilled my every wish to silliness, so when I wanted to install some hidden cameras in his home, he nodded his head, agreeing right away."

**_"As long as it makes you happy."_**

Yuya said on the day of the incident, he was on Earth 354, stealing this beautiful sapphire necklace. Since he wanted to visit Yusaku right away after he returned, he checked the cameras to see if the teen was home. That was when he saw the criminals whose plans failed miserably because of him corning the teen in the living room. He didn't know how but they managed to figure out Yusaku was connected to him. Leaving the necklace behind, Yuya opened a portal and headed straight back. However, there was a unexpected problem. By the time he got there, everything was too late.

"He...doesn't know I was the famous thief or rather, he didn't care. I can see it in his eyes, he knew for a really long time. Till his very last breath, he was still trying to protect me." His tears started to fall. "I don't desire his love..."

At that moment, Yusaku heard a voice coming from behind him.

_"Hey."_

When he turned around, his eyes widened in shock as the other person smiled.

_"Mind if I borrow your body for a bit?"_

...

Yuya was still crying. Looking at him now, one would imagine a scared child who got separated from his parents. It got to the point where he started to hiccup. Then suddenly, a warmness fell on him. Hard to believe but Yusaku was patting his head, appeasing him.

"There, there. Don't cry."

"What do you--"

"Like I thought." He smiled awkwardly. "I can't see a thing. You brought my glass, right, Yuya? Can I have them?"

"You..." His voice trembled as he called out that name. "Yu...saku...?"

"It depends on which Yusaku you are referring to. The one who follow you here? Or the one who got his heart stolen by the famous thief?" He smiled.

At that moment, Yuya hugged him tight.

"Yusaku! It's you!"

"Mhm, I'm here, Yuya." The teen hugged him back. "So don't cry anymore. It's kinda weird to see you like this considering you are older than me."

"Stupid Yusaku! You ruined the moment!" He pouted.

"Sorry..."

"How is this possible? You have already..."

"I asked the other Yusaku to lend me his body. Right now, he's having the questioning face because he doesn't understand what I meant by you're older. Well, at least that is what I'm expecting."

_"For a guess, you are correct."_

"Don't worry, he will explain it to you later."

As soon as he finished, Yuya put a pair of black glasses which he pulled out from his inner jacket on him.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Clear as day." He stroked his cheek.

"...Why are you here? It has been three years already. You should have...crossed over."

"I can't just leave knowing you're blaming yourself over my death."

"You idiot! You could have turned into an evil spirit! Or worse, lost your chance to be reincarnated!"

Yusaku tilted his head, thinking for a bit than answered with a smile.

"It didn't matter to me."

"Why you...!" Yuya really wanted to give him a beating but what the teen says next froze him.

"...What could be more painful than seeing the one you love the most suffers?"

"..."

"Yuya, none of this was your fault. It's just my bad luck. I wasn't even supose to be home that day."

"But..."

"The other Yusaku told you, everyone desires to be happy. And the times I spent with you was truly the best times of my life. Even if I had a chance to go back in time, I wouldn't change a single thing. Because Yuya, I love you."

Meanwhile, on the other side, Earth X's Yusaku heard a familiar voice calling out to him, one he hadn't heard in years.

_"Yusaku."_

_"Ai?"_

_"That's my name. You sure have grown. I would love to give you a pat but I can't reach your head anymore."_

Upon hearing that, he kneeled down, leaning forward.

_"You can reach it now, can't you?"_

_"Yeah." _The boy was surprised but smiled anyways as he reached his hand out, patting the teen's head. Feeling the warmness he longed for, Yusaku could hardly contain his tears as he hugged the little one tight.

_"I miss you so much...Ai..."_

_"Idiot. That's my line."_


	17. Arc 16

Ai was deeply asleep. However, his body started to give out a warning, therefore forcing him to wake up. The moment he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into a pair of golden eyes.

Shocked, he pushed that person away then reached for the laser gun under his pillow. He didn't give it a second thought as he pulled the trigger. With his power, the other person could easily naturalize the shot or just simply dodge it. Yet, he didn't do so and ended up having a hole in his chest.

"Feel better?" He asked while coughing out blood slightly.

"What do you want?" Ai asked as he moved back slightly.

"Change into these. We're heading out."

"You gotta be kidding me! It's 2 am!"

"...If you aren't done in five minutes, I will come back and strip you myself."

With that said, he left.

For the first time in his life, Ai really wanted to curse. However, he dared not test if Revolver was lying or not as he quickly got change. Exactly five minutes later, he came out. The clothes he was forced to wear was designed for the slightly cold autumn. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to wear these as it was currently summer.

Grabbing his hand, Revolver pulled Ai toward him. The next thing he knew, they were standing in an alley in the daylight. The weather was different so he figured out right away they were currently at a different world.

"Let's go." Revolver said simply as he dragged him along.

"Just where are you taking me!?"

"There is a famous cafe around here."

"You wake me up at 2 am just to get coffee with you?" He asked but received no answer in return.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at their destinations. Gazing at the clock on the wall, Ai found out it was only 7 am. Even so, there was quite a long line of people waiting to order their drinks. It just showed how popular this place was. From what he could see, after receiving the orders and inputting it into the system, the female employee handed the customer the bill while the robots behind her made the drinks. It was pretty cool. Before he noticed, it was their turns.

Ai wasn't sure what he was going to get since there was over one hundred different kind of drinks.

_"How__ did they even come up with these many?"_

After flipping the menu back and forth a few times, he pointed at a drink whose name he couldn't spell. Revolver looked at it and said

"You won't be able to drink that."

Ai then looked at him with a question face while he ordered another drink and gave the cashier his card.

"What is the point of making me choose when you aren't going to let me order it?"

Revolver was going to answer when suddenly, a bandit bursted in through the door. To prove their guns weren't fake, they fired a few times at the air. Heading straight to the counter, they forced everyone to the corner then started to rob them of their valuables. Everyone except Revolver followed. He refused to leave from his spot and Ai couldn't just leave him so he stayed as well. Staring at the bandit who was pointing a gun at him, he said simply.

"You and your crew have three seconds to leave before I burnt you all to ash."

Hearing that, he just laughed. However, when his eyes met Revolver's cold eyes, he started to tremble. Using this chance, Ai stole the gun from him and knocked him out cold. It felt like a good idea at a time. Yet, the moment he did that, it alerted the others.

Aiming at them, the bandits fired. Even so, none of them reached them as a black flame wall surrounded them, destroying the bullets as they came into contact. After that, a giant snake born from the same flame appeared and sent them all flying, swallowing up their weapons. By the time the wall went down, all Ai could see was a big mess and the unconscious bandits with serious burns on some part of their bodies. Meanwhile, the one who caused this asked the employee for their orders.

She was still shock by everything but quickly snapped out of it and handed them over. Once he received them, Revolver grabbed Ai and pulled him out of the cafe.

As they got farther and farther from that place, the teen couldn't help but asked.

"You didn't kill them. Why?"

He'd done some research in his free time. And it was hard believe someone likes Revolver suddenly had a change of heart.

"Anything you don't like, I won't do."

"Huh?"

Ai continued to ask him. However, the black hair with blue highlight teen gave him the silent treatment.

...

Sitting down on one of benches in the park, Ai looked around. It was so peaceful here. Then, Revolver held a cup in front of his face. Taking it, he furrowed his brows. He wasn't happy about not being to choose what he wanted. However, after taking a sip, his eyes lighted up.

"This... How did you know?" He recognised this tatse anywhere. It was his favorite drink of all time except this one tatsed much better than the one he was used to.

"Lucky guess."

"You're clearly hiding something. I can tell."

Again, Revolver didn't bother to say anything else as he shoved the small box in the teen's hands. There was chocolate cakes inside.

"You aren't going to eat?"

"I hate sweets." He took a sip of his coffee.

At that point, Ai digged in. Throughout the start till the end, Revolver glanced at him, watching his every expression with only one thought in his head.

_"If only this could last forever..."_


	18. Arc 17

Returning to base at 4:30 am, Ai rushed to Yusaku's room. He wanted to talk to the teen about a few things. However, just as the door to his room was opening, Revolver reached his hand out, covering his eyes while pulling him back.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Ai managed to remove it as the door closed.

"Stay clear of him for the next few days. It's not your Yusaku in there."

"Wait, what? If that's true, shouldn't we do something about the intruder?"

"He isn't a threat. Beside, do you really want to bother the happy couple?"

"What are you--" Then it hit him. At the same time, his face became slightly red. "Yuya is in there too..." It was faded but he definitely heard the tomato haired teen's voice.

Seeing him like that, a small smile appeared on Revolver's lips as he patted Ai's head.

"Take care of the little me."

After that, he switched back.

Ryoken was a bit confuse to find himself and Ai standing in the hallway. However, when Ai picked him up and stroked his back lightly, he went straight back to sleep. It was still early after all.

By the time they woke up again, it was already near 9 am. Finished taking care of their morning needs, they headed to the dinning room where surprisingly, the survivals were lurking near to the door, gazing inside.

He didn't need to ask to know why they were doing this. Making his way in while the others tried to stop him, he saw Yuya and Yusaku being lovey-dovey. To protect the little one, the teen covered his eyes. This wasn't something a young child should see.

Upon seeing him, Yuya waved his hand.

"Sister in law, good morning."

"I wish you would stop calling me that. So, who is this? Your brother said he isn't the Yusaku I know. And I'm starting to think he's right."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yusaku Jade Fujiki, the Yusaku of this Earth." He held his hand out with a smile on his face.

"You are the one who dies from falling out the bathroom's roon?"

"Yes!"

At that moment, Ai and Ryoken who was sitting in his lap moved a bit futher from the table.

"There is no need for you to be so alret, although I totally understand why you would."

"Where is Yusaku?"

"He's right here in this room. Sitting at that table over there, to be precisely."

"What is he doing?"

"The same thing I have been doing, spending sometimes with the one I love." He hugged Yuya's shoulder.

"I see. So he is with that Ai."

"Mhm."

"Does he know you use his body...to do that?" He coughed.

"Of couse. I asked for his permission just like when I asked to borrow his body."

"If you were still around, wouldn't it be better to find a nice dead body somewhere and possess it?"

"Things don't work like that sadly. I was only able to do this because this body is special. However, he has yet discovered its hidden power."

"The way you say it got me thinking he's a super hero."

"Well, it depends on how he use it when the time comes."

"Enough of that. Sister in law, guess how old I am."

"Eh? Why all of a sudden?"

"Nothing much. I just want to know how old I look like to you."

"I would say 14."

"Hahaha." Yusaku bursted out in laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just you have the same answer as me when he asked me that."

"I assume got it wrong then."

"Yup! And I'm not ten either." He said to Ryoken who was holding out his fingers at him. "I'm actually in my late twenties."

"Wait, you're older than me!?"

"Surprising, is it?

"How?"

"I made the same mistake brother's biological parents did while trying to recreat their researchs. He protected me so I didn't die. However, the side effects of the explosion gave me my power and trapped us in our currently form. For short, since that day, our times have stopped."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Yusaku wanted to know, so I thought you would too. So, are you happy with my answer?" He gazed at the direction his lover was telling him.

_"That's unbelievable."_

"He doesn't believe you."

"I don't act my age after all." He winked. "Well, have a nice day, everyone. Yusaku and I have some places to be."

With that said, Yuya pulled him out of the room. A few days later, just like promised, Yusaku of Earth 39 returned the body he had borrowed. Then along with child Ai, they vanished beyond a gate of light.


	19. Arc 18

_"It...is snowing?"_

Resting his back against the alley's wall, the white hair teen gazed up toward the sky. He had been walking this whole time but he didn't notice it till now. There was nothing that was holding him back. Yet, he could no longer move a single muscle. Even breathing became a problem.

Slowly, the light vanished from his eyes as a smile appeared on his frozen lips.

_"I did...the right thing...didn't I..."_

_..._

Waking up in the middle of the night with tears coming from his eyes, Ryoken hugged his head, rolling back and forth. Because of that, Ai who was sleeping soundly next to him woke up. The boy couldn't make any sound but the expression on his face told the teen he was in extreme pain.

Pushing himself up, Ai hugged him tight, trying to calm him down but it didn't seem to be working. The only thing he could think of was giving the little one a shot of sedative. Yet, there was none available.

The next second, a pain struck him as blood filled the little one's mouth. At the same time, Revolver's earring started to glow. Under the moonlight, a ball of black flame appeared in the middle of the room. From it, Ai saw two glowing red lights.

"Are those...eyes?"

Then, it took the shape of a phoenix. With its wing spread wide, it let out a loud cry before charging straight at them. It was so sudden that the teen didn't have enough time to react. It flew straight through Ryoken where his heart was, leaving behind some shinning residue in the air. It was then, he stopped moving. Ai quickly checked on him and that was when his heart was crushed. Ryoken, he wasn't breathing anymore.

...

Dashing down the hall, Yusaku along with a few others headed to Ai's room. They were all awoken by the sound of the emergency alarm from the teen's room. Yuya taught them how to use it after his recovery. There was one in each room and they all sounded differently. When they got there, they saw Ai was giving Ryoken chest compression.

Running there, the lady who treated Ai before and her assistant took over while another pulled Ai to the side and dealed with his wound. They have everything needed to bring him back. Yet, God had ignored their prays. After three minutes, they stopped. He was gone for good.

As tears dripped down from the golden eyes's chin, Revolver made his appearance. He didn't seem surprise to see these much people surrounding him or the fact they were all crying.

"You... You did this!" He shouted. If Yusaku wasn't holding him back, Ai would definitely have tried to punch him already.

"I know how you feel but calm down! You're no match for him!"

"Why aren't you dead!? Why him!?"

"He...was never meant to live this long. He was suppose to die in that room."

"Don't tell me it was you who locked him there." Yusaku gazed at him.

"I did. It would have been a peaceful death if his life had ended there."

"What do you mean by that?"

"...He saw something he shouldn't have. Even if I didn't do anything, his heart would burst from all the mental pain he was feeling."

"Are you sure you weren't just tired of living in his shadow? For all we know, you're his other personality!" A girl said.

Revolver didn't say anything. Making his way forward, he stopped in front of Yusaku and Ai. He then grabbed the teen's wrist, pulling him up.

"You're coming with me."

The others weren't planning to let that happening. However, they were all pushed back by the black flame. After that, a portal opened and Revolver dragged Ai along with him. On the other side of it was a quiet street lighted up countless lamp poles. It wasn't winter but it was still quite cold.

Letting him go, the teen took off his cloak and put it on him. Ai showed no mercy by throwing it straight to the ground.

"I don't need anything from you!" He stared at Revolver with his eyes filled with hatred. Even so, Revolver still went to the length of picking the cloak up, dusting it before putting it on the teen once again.

"Everything should be fine now. No one is going to bother you anymore."

"What are you--" His lips were sealed with a kiss.

It was just a split second as he was pulling back, Ai saw it. His eyes turned into sapphire blue.

While he was still overwhelmed, a portal opened behind Revolver. Moving back while smiling for the first time since they met, words escaped Revolver's mouth.

"You'll be fine without me. This is goodbye, Ai. Have a good life...my love."

...

Existing the portal, Revolver found himself at a beautiful lake. As he looked down at his reflection, he saw Deity along with few others.

_"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"_

"Does it matter? He hates me just he should."

_"Then why are you crying?"_

"These aren't my tears. You know that."

_"You're right. They aren't just your tears, they are ours."_

_"Who would have thought loving someone would hurt this much."_

Revolver was going to say something when suddenly, he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Who's there!?"

The Earth he was currently at, humans race was never created, so there shouldn't be anyone around here. The moment they stepped out from the shadow, the expression on his face changed.

"It took a while but I finally found you, Black Phoenix. You don't seem surprise to see me."

"I figure you were too stubborn to die."

"You don't know how happy I was to hear you were alive."

"Cut to the chase. What do you want?"

"I want you to join me." They held out their hand. "With our powers combine, no one would be able to stop us. We'll rule over those weak humans like kings!"

"To hear such a thing coming out from your mouth, it makes me sick!" Said Deity.

"Interesting. So this is where you been all these time. However, my business is with Black Phoenix, not you."

"Over my dead body!"

"Gladly."


	20. Arc 19

**_Reng! Reng! Reng!_**

The sound of the alarm clock echoed in the air. Reaching his hand out, Ai turned it off before lazily pushed himself up. He sat on the bed for ten minutes before moving to the bathroom to take care of his morning needs.

Three months have passed since his last encounter with Revolver. Back then, as his sentence came to an end, he could feel his heart aches. There was no reason for him to feel such thing as the young man, even through he and Ryoken were basically the same person, wasn't the one he loves. Yet, before he realized it, his tears were already falling.

_"Why does it feel like I'm losing him again...?"_

The place Revolver left him was actually the street he lives in at his Earth. Ai couldn't believe he was back untill he actually found his house and the spare key in the super secret spot.

He still remembered how his neighbors react upong seeing him the next day. They thought he was a ghost. It was easy to understand considering he just vanished into thin air one day.

After a tearing reunion with his parents, he was called in by the police. They wanted to know exactly what happened to him. They thought he was kidnapped, so he just played along and made up a story. It wasn't like he could tell them the truth. They might think he was crazy. It was only untill today that he got some peace and quiet.

Sitting down at the sofa, the teen took a sip of coffee while scrolling through the news feed. Suddenly, that person's face flashed through his mind and he froze.

"I wonder...what he is doing right now..."

Gathering all his courages, Ai dialed Ryoken but the call didn't connect.

"I'm so dumb..." He hugged his face while leaning forward. "Of couse he would have my number block..."

At this point, most people would give up but not him. Grabbing his key and cloak, Ai headed out. He needed to see him.

...

Standing in front of Ryoken's house, the teen rang the doorbell. Less than a minute later, the door was opened by a middle age man. Ai recognised him right away, so did he. They met before when he came over to play.

"G-good morning, Mr Kogami. Is Ryoken home? If he doesn't want to see me, I totally understand."

"...You haven't heard?"

"Yes?"

...

Running full speed ahead with tears dripping down his chin, Ai could barely breath

**"My son passed away for nearly two years now because of cancer."**

_"Liar!"_

**"He didn't want you to know, so he refused all treatments. With each passing day, the pain eats him up to the point the pain killer became useless. That day, he told me he was going to talk to you but he never returns. Someone found him in an alley the next day a few streets from your house, dead."**

_"It's not true!"_

**"I don't know what he might have told you but know this. You would be the last one he wanted to hurt. You're the love of his life."**

Ai wasn't looking for he was going, so he tripped on a rock and fell forward. At the same time, it started to rain. As he pushed himsel up, he found himself in front of Ryoken's grave. He really wished everything was just a bad dream. But it wasn't possible.

Painful screams filled the air.


	21. Arc 20

Returning home soaking wet, Ai dragged his heavy body back to his room and collapsed on the bed. He wanted to cry but he no longer had anymore tear to shed. Even through he knew he would get sick if he doesn't change his clothes soon, the teen didn't care. He just laied there, silently gazing at the wall.

_"Why...? Why did thing turn out like this...?"_

Then suddenly, the memories he spent with Revolver as long with his last sentence before disappearing flashed through his mind. The next second, Ai shoot right up with his eyes widened.

"Ryoken? No... How could that be possible...?"

They have never met before. Yet, the young man knew exactly what his dislikes and likes were. He had only told them to the one he loves. Not to mention, his sentence **"Anything you don't like, I won't d**o", Ryoken told him once when they were first dating. Ai always thought he froze that day because Revolver suddenly kissed him but no, that still wouldn't stop him from slapping the young man. The real reason was he could feel it the moment their eyes touched, the one standing in front of him was the one he had been longing for all these time.

Everything was confusing but he knew he needs to see Revolver again. However, it wasn't like he had a transport device laying around his house. Then, it hit him.

"How did I even got to Earth X in the first place...?" His eyes fell on the teddy bear Ryoken gifted him.

That day, after being dumbed by the teen, he hugged it and cried himself to sleep. When he woke up, he found himself laying inside the base which later on became the hideout for the last survivals of the city seconds before the explosion happened.

Moved toward it, he hugged it tight, closing his eyes while paying hard.

"Please... Lead me to where he is."

The next moment, he was showered in warmness. As it faded away, he slowly opened his eyes. That was when he found himself standing in a hallway. There was something wrong about this place. He could feel it.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps heading his way. Gazing around, he quickly hid in the closet room and kept quiet. Meanwhile, they got louder and louder. Before he noticed, that mysterious person was right outside the door and it didn't seem like they were going anywhere. Holding his breath while his eyes were glued to the door, Ai prepared himself for a battle which he might end up loosing. However, it happened. After two minutes of standing still, that person started moving again. Only when he couldn't hear the footsteps anymore did he let out a relife sigh.

Then, he noticed something at the corner of his eyes. When he saw what it was, he bit his lips and left the room in a rush. This place was somewhere he shouldn't stay for too long.

...

Making his way through the hallways, Ai looked left and right, back and forth to make sure the coast was clear before moving again. If he heard even the slightest noise, he would find a place to hide right away. Along the way, he heard someone mentioning "Black Phoenix", so he cautionary followed them to a giant hall where he saw Deity being chained a few feets from ground with her upper body leaning forward. Her beautiful clothes were torn to pieces while being stained in blood at the same time. They were barely covered her body. Wounds everything.

"Don't you think that's enough already." A black hair teen with blue highlight stopped in front of her. "I have killed every single "personality" that came out. You're the only one left. If you agree to switch place with him, I'll give you an easy death."

"Don't make me laugh! You have been trying for these last three months. Yet, you still fail to kill me." She spitted the blood in her mouth on his face. "As long as I'm still here, you will never touch him!"

The next second, the teen whose hand was covered in a blue flame grabbed her neck. It was fade but the smell of burning flesh was slowly filling the room. The others frowned upon being hit by it but none of them said a thing.

"Don't get so cocky, Deity. I have been going easy on you for old time sakes but I think it's time to seal the deal. I hasn't tried to suffocate you before, so let's see how it goes. If you're still alive after this, then at least, I don't have to listen to your whiny voice anymore." The flame grown stronger.

Unable to watch anymore, Ai ran out from his hiding place and shouted from the top of his lungs.

"Stop!!!"

When they heard that, everyone's eyes fell on him. Even Deity couldn't believe her eyes.

"Why...are you...here..."

"Ho? An acquaintance of yours?"

"Ai, run!"

He tried to tell her he wasn't planning to go anywhere but no words came out as he froze. It was like someone had casted an immobilise spell on him.

"You shouldn't scare him like that. We're all nice people." He said as he walked to Ai. Once there, he lifted the teen's chin up. "Now, who might you be? Cyber."

"According to my research, his name is Ai Ignister. However, it said he passed away when he was around six years old."

"I see. So you're from another world. Deity never shows any interest on anyone but you seem to be a different story. I wonder what will happen if I was to burn you alive right in front of her." He smiled evilly.

"Get your filthy hand off him!!!"

The next second, giant vines sprouted up from the floor, pushing him back. At the same time, Ai was able to move again. They weren't something he couldn't deal with his flame. However, unlike the usual vines created from her power, these one were much bigger and were thorny. One of them even managed to scratch him.

He got extremely annoyed and burnt them all. Then, in the middle of rhe sea of blue flame, a black flame dragon soared and sent him flying.

"So you finally decide to come out...Black Phoenix." He pushed himself up. It didn't look like he took any damage. Meanwhile, Revolver fell to his knee, coughing out blood.

"Revolver!" Ai called out while running toward him. However, before he got there, the young man held his hand out, opening a portal right under the teen's foot. Once he had fallen through it, the portal closed and Revolver collapsed on floor, unconscious.

"Queen bee. Reaper." The mysterious teen called out while gazing at him.

"How can we be of service?"

"Trace that one down and bring him back alive."

"As you wish, Soulburner-sama."


	22. Arc 21

_Earth 39, Flying base..._

Yuya, Yusaku and the others were having a wonderful meal when suddenly, a portal opened on top of the table and the familiar golden teen eyes fell out. Luckily, none of the dishes broke under him or else, he might have gotten serious hurt.

"Ai!?" Yusaku's eyes widened in shock.

"Sister in law! Why-Get down!"

As soon as the tomato haired teen shouted that, another portal opened on the other side of the room. The next second, something sharp cut through the air. They couldn't see it but they could feel it. Like an instinct, the survivals grabbed the younglings got down low. On the other hand, after grabbing Ai, Yusaku jumped up high and they both hovered in the air. Just long enough for the mysterious weapon to go through. Yuya had no problem also as he just simply used his power and turned into black smoke. In the blink of an eye, the chairs, tables along with the bar and wall behind them were cut in half. It was a rough landing for the two teens. However, it was still better than death.

Around that time, a female voice echoed in the air.

"So this is a Black Phoenix's hideout. Hm, our place is still better."

"Who are you!?" Yuya shouted out.

"I guess it's fine to tell you considering you will be dead soon. I'm Queen Bee, and this big guy is Reaper."

"What did you say your names were?" A teen asked with his eyes widened in shock.

"Sorry, honey. One time only. Anyway, we came for him." She pointed at Ai. "If you hand him over, I promise a fast painless death for all of you."

"I refuse." Yusaku said. "Ai is our commander. There is no way we'll hand him over to you villains!"

"Yeah!"

"To be honest, I was hoping you would say so." She smiled wickedly and started her attack with her long whip. It headed straight for Yusaku and Ai but Yuya quickly blocked it. At that moment he noticed, Reaper wasn't behind her anymore.

_"Where did he go!?"_

"Yuya, above you!" Yusaku shouted out.

Thanked to the teen's warning, he managed to dodge in time. However, there was a big rip on his shirt.

"You're the first one being able to dodge my attack twice. I made up my mind." He said while pointing his scythe at the tomato haired teen. "Your head will be a good addition to my collection."

"Sorry. I would like to keep my head on my neck more." He adjusted his post.

"Yuya."

"Hm?"

"We'll take care of Queen Bee while you deal with him."

"Sounds like a plan!" And he charged forward.

Meanwhile, Yusaku and Ai moved back.

"How exactly are we going to deal with her? I don't suppose you have a giant water gun laying around."

"No, I have something better."

With that said, he pushed Ai to the side as her whipe struck down and fired at her with the small gun he hid behind his shirt. Immediately, a part of her body was frozen solid. That got her extremely mad as she charged toward him with an inhuman speed.

_"Gotcha!"_

Using this chance, the others pulled out some small balls from their pocket and threw them at her. When they got destroyed, they turned into giant nets, capturing her in one go. While she yelled out cursed words, a swamp of bees appeared out of no where and shot out their strings. Everything they touched melt.

"Careful! Don't let them touch you!"

Yelling out she hated bugs, the doctor lady jumped behind the counter, grabbing the flamethrower and burnt them to ashes. Some tried to sneak attack her from behind but surprisingly, three children finished them off with their laser guns before they even got close to her. After that, they moved to Queen Bee, pointing all their guns at her with a warning of their owns. Witnessing everything, Ai was speechless.

"How...?"

"You didn't think we spent all our time playing around, did you?" Yusaki gazed at him with a smirk.

"No comment."

The teen laughed slightly. Right after that, an explosion happened out on the hall. When he turned around, he saw Yuya was walking toward them while dusting his clothes. There was a few cuts here and there. Beside that, he was fine. Under his instruction, Ai and everyone else moved the villains into a special cell.

"Are you sure it's strong enough to hold them?"

"Of couse. As long as they are in there, their powers are neutralized making them... Well, basically humnas like us."

"I see."

"Anyway, where is brother, sister in law? I thought he was with you."

"We all did." A man said and everyone nodded. They still haven't forgot the night where Revolver forcefully dragged the teen with him and disappeared beyond a portal.

"...You knew, didn't you?"

"Eh?"

"The reason why Rev-No, why Ryoken treats me the way he does?"

"Ai, what are you--"

"So you figure it out." He said simply. "Go take a bath first. After that, we'll talk." He turned around and walked away.


	23. Arc 22

Finished his bath, Ai grabbed the clean clothes one of the children left for him and headed straight to the living room where everyone had gathered. The first thing he saw when he got there was Yuya smoking. The young man had never done so when he was still here, therefore, he was a bit shock.

Gazing at him, he put out the cigarette then took off his hat, pulling out a big white towel and held it out with his usual smile.

"You should dry your hair, sister in law. Or else, your clothes is going to get wet."

Saying his thank, Ai took it before sitting down on the empty spot. After that, Yuya took a deep breath and Revolver's tale was told.

Before the incident which gave him his power happened, he and his brother traveled around the multiverse, doing whatever pleased them but at the same time, gathered necessary materials to recreat Revolver's parents' experiment. He didn't really say why. He just said it was necessary.

After everything went down, the black haired teen with blue highlight fell into a deep sleep and he didn't wake up no matter how hard Yuya tried. A few minutes later, the "first personality" whose name the crimson eyes young man refused to mention showed up. He really gave Yuya a hard time. But once he got knock out, he switched back with Revolver. Over the years, more and more of them showed up. Some were annoying while others were quite relaxing to talk to. They kept him company most of the time when they weren't trying to sneak outside.

At first, he just thought this was a side effect of the explosion but then, one told him Revolver was a whisperer. She explained that every "personality" he had seen so far was actually different versions of Revolver from different Earths. For different reasons, their lives came to an end. Instead of going to the other side, their souls merged with his body. They were given a second life this way, coexisting with him.

"Then Deity and Ryoken...were dead from the start?" One asked.

"I afraid so for the little one but I'm not so sure about Deity. There is something different about her." He took a long pause before continuing.

One day before Earth X fell, Revolver woke up from his ten long years slumber screaming while tears ran down his cheeks. It was just for a split second but Yuya met little Ryoken.

"I did what I could to calm him but nothing seems to work. Next thing I knew, a painting appeared on the canvas next to the window. It was a painting of you." Yuya gazed at Ai.

"What happens next?" Asked Yusaku as he looked at his friend who was gripping his pants tight, trembling lightly.

"He told me the one in the painting was special, that he has to find them no matter what. After that, he took off." He said a few more things but none of them reached the golden eyes teen. He felt suffocate. That person had always been by his side this whole time. Yet, he didn't even realize it.

_"How could I be so blink?"_

Then, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning his head, he met Yusaku's eyes. They were telling him none of these was his fault. He was still trembling but it didn't seem like he was going to faint anymore.

"I told you everything. Now, where is my brother?"

"He brought me back to my Earth three months ago and left after saying his goodbye."

"So you got dumped." A teen said.

"Shut up, you idiot!" A young lady smacked his head.

"Oww!"

"Just before I was forced through the portal and ended up here, I was at the Villains headquarter at Earth X. I don't know how but it seems the head captured him."

"That doesn't make sense!" Yuya slammed the table. "My brother is the strongest person out there. No one could match him!"

"Unless..." Yusaku furrowed his brows. "Ai, what does that villian look like?"

"He...is what you expect the god, Hades to be like."

"Does he have a big emerald gem on his chest by any chance?"

"He does but it's not emerald, it was more of a dark sapphire color."

"...We have a big trouble on our hands." The other survivals from Earth X seemed to have the same heavy feeling as Yusaku. "If I'm correct then the one who captured Revolver is Soulburner. His power is similar to the one he possesses."

"How do you know that?"

"...Because like the two we have in custody, he was once a super hero."


	24. Arc 23

Placing his hand on the pannel, Yuya got his fingerprints scanned. After that, a small sound echoed in the air as the door to the armory opened. Following behind him, Yusaku and a few men grabbed any weapon they see fit.

Early, before the young leader's shocking statement, Ai thought he was joking. But their teammates confirmed it. They have always assumed even with their superpower, the heroes fell to hold up and perished in the explosion just like many other people. After all, if they were still alive, there was no way they would let those monsters and remaining bad guys do whatever they pleased. To think not only did they survive but turned into a villain themself was hard for anyone to swallow.

Yuya really didn't care about all that. The only thing he cares about was Revolver, so he planned to go to EartH X and brought his brother back. That's when Yusaku and some others volunteered to come along. The remaining others wished they could go too but someone had to take care of the children in case they don't come back.

"He saved our lives before. It's time we return the favor."

"Don't blame me if you get killed then."

Ai wanted to go too, but Yuya didn't let him. However, that didn't stop him from jumping through the portal in the nick of time. They didn't get a very good start as they encountered the first villain as the teen was getting up. The wise thing to do in this situation was to run in the other direction. However...

"That way leads to where Revolver is!" Ai shouted out.

Gazing at each other, they nodded and charge forward, dodging the attacks and slided right through her. Once they got some distances between, one turned back, firing his gun. He didn't exactly knew what it did because he did it while turning at the corner. But they all heard screaming, and that was a good thing. As they went futher, more and more villians shown up. They couldn't all go, so one stayed back each time, buying the other some times. At one point, Ai even got to witness Yusaku's hidden power. The power to control the dead.

Ai, Yuya, Yusaku kept on running, knocking down anything stood in their way untill finally, they arrived at the big hall. Soulburner was there waiting for them with his two minions.

"Welcome back, lost sheep. Congrats to you and your companies for making it all the way here."

"Where is my brother!?"

"If you're referring to Dark Phoenix, he is up there."

Different from Deity, Revolver was trapped in some kind of energy ball.

"Revolver!"

"You're just wasting your breath. He can't hear you. Believe me, I try."

"What did you do to him!?"

"Me? Nothing. He stayed asleep after helping you escaped which is boring actually." He snapped his finger and blue flame surrounded the young man. "That probably won't do anything to him but it's still entertaining to watch." He smiled evily.

"You!"

"So it's true." Yusaku stepped up. "You're Soulburner. And they are Cyber and Storm."

"Hmph. It's rare for someone to know our name that isn't already dead yet."

"Why...? You guys were super heroes! So why...?"

"Simple." Soulburner pushed himself up. "Thanks to that explosion, our eyes were opened. Things are more interesting when you're on the other side of justice!"

"You-- Yuya?" Yusaku gazed at the teen who just patted his shoulder.

"Don't forget why we're here."

"I know."

"I think we waste enough time with all these pointless talk. Kill them!"

"Sister in law, Yusaku and I will deal with them. You work on getting brother free."

"On it!"


	25. Arc 24

As Yuya and Yusaku charged forward, Storm used her power to creat a tornado. Upon seeing it, Yuya stabbed his cane on the floor, using it as an anchor. However, Yusaku wasn't so lucky. He got suck in and tossed around like some rag doll. Meanwhile, a small metal ball flew pass it and stopped right in front of the young man. It was then crack opened, revealing a timer inside.

"Crap!"

At the same moment the bomb went off, some lightning bolts struck the torano, destroying it. Smokes filled the room.

They assumed those two were done for. However, Soulburner's expression didn't change. Neither did Ai. As the thick smoke started to clear, they saw Yuya standing there with blood dripping down his face. In his right hand instead of his cane, he was holding a sword with beautiful patterns craved on the blade. Next to him was a big ball, created by multiple humans bones. As the front part crumbled, Yusaku was revealed. There wasn't a single scratch on his body.

Wiping the blood off his face, Yuya smiled.

"Our turn."

...

Stopping for a few seconds, Ai caught his breath before resumed climbing up the wall. For some unknown reasons, all the walls in this room was designed just like a rock climbing wall. He was pretty high up, so he didn't want to think about what would happen if he happened to slip. He was surprise Soulburner hadn't tried to mess with him yet.

As he just finished making a jump and was hanging from the wall, a blue flame appeared and started to burn off his flesh. It hurt but he refused to let go. Grabbing the brick with his other hand, he struggled to pull himself. Just before his burning hand gave up on him, he managed to climb a bit more, successfully got a new steady footing. However, he was unable to move on from this spot and he was so close to reaching the sphere. Then, a crazy idea hit him.

"Yusaku!" He yelled out.

Upon hearing it, the teen turned back gazing at him. Immediately, he knew what he has to do. The next second, a stairs made out of bones slowly formed before his very eyes. Not giving it a second thought, Ai got on and started running like crazy. Soulburner found it interesting, so he sent a group of fire monsters after the teen.

Again, his flesh was burning, he felt like he was going to collapse any second. Yet, he kept on getting up and running forward every time he got knocked down. The moment he touched the shepherd, a wicked smile appeared on the villain's face.

"Light out, little sheep."

**BOOM!**

...

Opening his eyes, Revolver found himself surrounded by darkness. In this place, nothing seemed to exist.

"Dark Phoenix." A voice echoed in the air.

Turning around, he saw Deity standing there with her usual smile. She didn't say anything but the sadness in her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"Sorry..."

"I must be dreaming. You actually said you're sorry." She laughed. "All jokes aside, you have nothing to apologize about. I was suppose to vanish a long time ago. It was thanks to you, I get to enjoy life a bit longer. I'm happy, and I'm sure everyone else feels the same too."

Responsing to her words, other versions of himself appeared behind her. Leaving the line, little Ryoken marched toward him. By the time he stopped, he was in the form of a sixteen years old teen.

"He...probably knows the truth by now. Please... Take care of him for me."

"No."

"...I guess I shouldn't be surprise. You and he--" Revolver took his hand and smiled.

"Let's take care of him...together."

Upon hearing it, Ryoken was shock while the others chuckled and giggled. Shortly after, that one word escaped his mouth as he smiled softly.

"Alright.

...

"Ai!!!"

"Careful!" Yuya pushed Yusaku out of the way as Storm launched her strongest attack yet. He got injured badly while doing so.

As the two villains closed up on them and planning to deal the finishing blow, the teen hugged him tight, trying to stop the bleeding. On the other side, Soulburner's gaze stay fixed on the giant ball of smoke up in the air. Suddenly, something flew out and headed straight for him.

He immediately created a shield to protect himself using his flame, but it went through like burning wall wasn't there in the beginning and wounded him. He would have lost his life if he hadn't dodged it one second late.

"An...ice lance?" Yusaku's eyes widened.

"Soulburner-sama!"

Raising his hand up, he gave them the signal to shut their mouths while stopping the bleeding. After that, he turned his attention back to where the shepherd once was.

"So, you're finally awakened, Sleeping Beauty."

The smoke had now cleared, revealing Revolver with a brand new look.

"It's too bad you aren't my Prince Charming tho." He replied. And what he heard next made him looked at the person in his arms.

"Ryo...ken...?"

His hair was no longer but black. Even his once golden eyes had changed to sapphire blue. Everything reminded him about his lover, even the way his heart jumped the moment their eyes met.

He didn't say anything, he just smiled softly.

After that, he landed on the ground and put Ai down.

"Be right back." He patted Ai's head then marched toward Soulburner with his hands submerged in flame. On the way, he easily taken care of Storm and Cyber with just one hit.

"His flame...is white?"

"What do you say we finish thing once and for all?"

"I thought you never ask!"

And they clashed.

Upon impacted, a power shockwave was released and cracks started to appear on the walls along with the floor. As the fight continued on, Revolver unleashed some power which no one expected him to have.

"Have he holding back all these time...?"

"No..." Yuya struggled to answer. Thanked to Yusaku's and Ai's efforts, his wound had stopped bleeding. However, due to the major blood lost, he was extremely weak. "Brother never has any other power...beside..."

"Alright, we get it. Stop talking."

"That power..." Ai's eyes widened as he saw Revolver sent a bunch of giant vines at his opponent. At that moment, Deity's smiling face flashed through his mind. "It can't be..."

Feeling the whole building was going to collapse, Yusaku suggested they escaped. As soon as he finished, their other commanders arrived. It took a while but they managed to beat those villain.

"But..."

"He'll be fine. Let's go." The teen grabbed his friend's arm.

"Mhm!"

They then blasted a hole through the wall and jumped out. Breaking their falls were a mountain of bones Yusaku managed to make with his power. It was a rough landing but it was still better than death. Right after that, the whole building collapsed before their very eyes.

From the ruins, Soulburner who was badly injured emerged. They thought Revolver had lost, that the villain was going after them but no. He fell on his knees and started to cough out blood. Shortly after, the young man also made his way out from under the ruins. He was also hurt but his wounds were so bad.

As he kneeled down in front of the teen, he started to laugh. Everyone thought he was crazy but Revolver understood.

"It was a good fight." He said while hugging the teen's head. "Rest now."

His laugh got smaller and smaller till there was only silence. His body then went up in flame and vanished. At the place where he once stood, a small emerald gem was left. It was cold but Revolver felt like his hand was burning as he was picking it up.

"Farewell..." He said while holding it close to his heart.

"Ryoken." Ai called out. However, before he got a change to say another word, his lips were sealed with a kiss.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He smiled.

"Idiot..." The teen blushed hard, burying his face in that person's chest.


	26. Epilogue

Returning to the base, while some suggested putting Yuya in one of the healing capsules, Revolver took him from Yusaku's arms and held his hands over the young man's wound. The next second, a warm greenlight shone down, slowly healing it. The more he looked, the more certain he was. The power the sapphire eyes young man was using belonged to Deity.

Once that was taken care of, he asked Ai to come closer then grabbed his hand which was burnt badly. Even though he was extremely carefully, the teen still let out a groan. Because of the situation they were in, he was trying not to think about it. Furrowing his brows, Revolver leaned down and blew on it. As soon as he did, Ai felt a cold breeze. It helped soothe the pain. Then, he started treating him the same way. A few minutes later, his hand was good as new.

After that, he gave them all an explanation. After being pushed off the edge of life once again by Soulburner, the other souls didn't left his body but slowly merged with his. Therefore, he didn't just got a make up but also inherited their power, memories as well as some other stuffs.

"You're not wrong to call me Ryoken." He gazed at Ai. "I'm both him and not him at the same time."

"Then you aren't going to try to make a move on me when I'm sleeping?"

"Who knows." He smirked.

Even though Ai knew he was just trying to tease him, he couldn't help but blush.

A few days later, decisions were made among them. The survivals wanted to start a new life, so Yuya sent them to a peaceful Earth where all of them could live a happy life for the rest of their lives along with a big bag of cash. As for Ai, he returned to his own world accompanied by Revolver.

"Well, they're gone." Yuya said while looking at the empty space before returning to the control, typing on the keyboard. "So which world do you want to go?"

"Actually, I was thinking of staying here." Yusaku replied.

"You're serious?"

"Someone has to keep you out of troubles."

"Yeah, right. You fell for me, haven't you?" He was just joking. But then, Yusaku came closer, lifted his chin up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"My lips are sealed." He pulled back, winking.

...

Strolling down the street hand in hand, Revolver and Ai enjoyed their ice ceams before stopping at a small shop at the end of the street.They have actually just received a wedding invitation from Yusaku recently which was a bit shocking. He didn't think it was possible to send mail to different dimension using the post office. But then again, things were more advance over there.

The moment he saw the name of "the lucky girl", he almost choked on his own saliva.

"It has only been two weeks since we left! How...!?"

"They were drawn together just like you and me."

Revolver once said Ryoken's love for him was so strong that the moment he died, all those emotions were passed down to every single version of them across the multiverse and it continued to grow stronger everyday. It was like a statement that for the rest of their lives, they would never love another.

After an hour of looking around, Ai spotted the perfect gift to give to the happy couple. However, when he turned around to ask for the young man's opinion, he was no where to be found. Shortly after, the bell at the door rang and he walked in.

"Where did you go? I was starting to think you ditch me again!" He pouted. He still hadn't forgot that time when the young man left him in the road in the middle of the night.

"Guess which hand am I holding an item?" He held out his two fists.

"This one."

"Too bad. That isn't it."

"Then, it must be this one, right?"

"Wrong again."

"That's not fair! You got me on a wild goose chase!"

"Looks at your right hand." He smiled.

"My right hand..." There was a silver ring around his finger. "This... How did you..."

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He winked. "What do you say we send everyone some wedding invitations?"

"Hold on a second. I never said I was going to marry you."

"Oh, in that case, I guess you won't mind if I go hang out of some girls at the bar."

"I didn't say you can leave either!" Ai hugged him tight.

"Then?"

"I'll marry you on one condition."

"Which is?"

"I get to call you by your name. Your. Real. Name."

"You don't need to ask for such a thing. You have the right. Because Ai, you're the one I love."


End file.
